Walking Among the Mortals
by FoxHeart013
Summary: What is Kami? Does he sit on a throne and decide on the fate of the lives down on Earth? Why is it that he can't prevent something from happening sometimes? Is there any Divine Retribution? What if he was a 'mortal' living among others? Will history change? This is the story of when the shinobi world creaked under the watchful eye of the creator of lives himself. Or this time...her
1. Chapter 1

_Reposted the chapter with the help by Wynter Spite. Thank you for revising the chapter. The chapter is reedited as of 10/8/15._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.**

* * *

Deep in the forest of the Fire Country, a lone horse-drawn cart made its way through the barely-visible forest path. It was a late summer evening, and the birds were the only things in the forest awake and singing, the only other noise in the otherwise quiet forest. Even though it was late evening, the sun was beating down on the dirt pathway, casting a glare on the earth disrupted only by the overly large trees native to the Land of Fire, creating cool shady spots under the intense heat.

Holding the reins and controlling the horse was a young female. The first thing that was distinguishable about her was her white hair; the color was so pure white that one could mistake even the freshest powdery snow for being gray. The strands were smooth and straight with no particular style, and reached a little over her shoulders. Her bangs were parted at the side of her face. Some of her hair covered her forehead, but hung slightly over her eyes, like she was hiding behind them. Perched on her nose, behind her bangs, were a pair of glasses which had a tint to them to obscure one's ability to see her eyes clearly.

Apart from that, the rest of her clothing was ordinary. Light blue t-shirt and regular gray traveling pants that hung to her calves, covering her lightly tanned skin. On her feet, she wore a pair of white open-toed boots. Both her wrists and her ankles had what looked to be a wide, solid silver bracelet around them. The most flashy, eye-catching part of her person and the only other out of the ordinary, uniqueness to her besides her hair and hidden eyes.

She sat alone in the cart, directing the horse as if it were second nature. In the four-wheeled cart were crates, some tarp, and supplies for traveling. Pulling the whole thing was a large chestnut horse with a black mane. The only thing currently seated beside the girl was a large brown satchel. It was old and worn, showing signs of wear but obvious love.

So, what was on her mind, this child? Just tranquility. There wasn't much thought crossing her mind other than the occasional mental inquiry of what bird was chirping now or if that was one of the large predatory snakes that are known to roam the Fire Country. Especially closer to the Land of Fire's own Konohagakure no Sato.

She could see that the sky was clear with only a few clouds, predicting it was going to rain in a few days, judging by the faintest scent of water on the breeze, but the wind blowing in the air was refreshing; crisp, cool under the sunny sky. The gust of wind was able to pick up and scatter her hair, blowing back the smooth tendrils.

It was something one would have to experience, to be able to understand the feeling. It's refreshing when traveling. Just her, the trees, and the many animals that live there.

 _ **'Don't forget about me...'**_ reminded a familiar voice in her head.

 _'How can I forget about you? You live inside of me,'_ she mentally replied back with a ghost of a smile.

 _ **'Humph! I'm making sure you know I'm still here,'**_ said the voice, sounding a bit indignant.

The white-haired girl cracked the faintest of smiles and mentally rolled her eyes at the female voice in her head, knowing the other wouldn't care that she did.

 _ **'We can do more than cart across this stupid forest to the next village. It would be easier and faster, since we are carrying the stupid merchant bag and stuff,'**_ the female voice said, whining in the back of the cart handler's skull.

 _'No, we are not doing that. It will be an overnight rest and then we will hit the main path to the village gate by early noon, if I wake up early. They can have shinobi check the last village we went to if they suspect something. The last thing we need is to make up a story of how a "normal" person is able to travel so quickly, despite cutting across a forest,'_ she calmly explained to the voice. The ghostly-haired girl could mentally see the one talking in the back of her head pouting, but she knew the other female agreed with her.

Sighing and focusing on the path ahead, she continued on through the forest.

* * *

A few hours later, after her "guest" had stopped complaining, she stopped at the tree-line that broke out towards a large clearing with an open stream, just as planned.

The girl stopped the cart and got off. Walking to the front, she unsecured the equipment on the horse.

"Thank you for your help, Ayumi. You can go home today. I hope it wasn't any trouble for you." A pause, then she reached out and gently ran her fingers across the muzzle of the powerful animal before her.

The horse moved her jaw and a woman's voice came out. "No trouble at all. That was a pleasant stroll. I do love to travel in the mortal realm. Will you need me again?"

The child nodded her head.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, then. Have a pleasant afternoon." With that, the horse vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace that she was there just moments before.

After packing the harness and equipment in the back of the cart, the girl walked back into the tree-line. She quickly went around, gathering firewood. It didn't take long to gather all that was needed. Back at the campsite and away from the forest edge, not wanting it to catch on fire, she piled the wood in a neat tent shape to hold the flame.

After picking herself up, she looked at her handy-work with pride. Then she raised her right hand, with her empty palm facing out. Out of nowhere, a small ball of fire appeared in the center of her hand. It didn't burn or hurt her, it just felt warm as it flickered brightly. Since it was still early, the traveler decided to play around with the little ball of heat.

First changing its size from a rubber ball to a cannon and back. After that, she messed around with the color from flaming red to purple, blue, and even pink. Then, the girl made it multiply into small spheres of flame with each a different color, and juggled them around. Flying in the air in swift, smooth movements, she created a figure-eight midair. A small, childish smile crossed her face despite her age.

 _ **'Show off,'**_ the voice in her mind spoke again after her previous prolonged silence.

Not flustered by the sudden echo, the main body said, _'Oh, you've finally returned. And just so you know, I'm not showing off.'_

She heard a chuckle in her head. _ **'Yes you are. Anyway, it makes no difference. Too bad we can't show it to others.'**_ She needn't say anything more. The white-haired girl knew very well why such things couldn't be shared.

The girl went to playfully glare at her counterpart. However, she knew the voice was right. It was simply revenge for the earlier remark.

Quickly extinguishing and putting a halt to the little show, all apart from one ball, she made sure it was the correct color before skillfully tossing it to the firewood tent, not wanting a pink fire burning. Although, she couldn't deny it to herself that it would have been cool to see.

After feeding it plenty of wood, the girl walked closer to the shore line. Reaching into her personal weapon pouch, she crouched down silently and waited. It didn't take long for the first few unlucky fishes to jump out of the water. Aiming three kunai, each at a separate large fish, she reeled in the attached wire, catching the fish midair.

The child quickly cleaned them and let them cook by the fire. Walking back to the cart and looking through it, she pulled out some fresh seasoning and a plate for the meal. After they were finally cooked and seasoned, the girl went and sat under the tree with three perfectly cooked fish on her lap in the plate.

"Itadakimasu," she said politely before eating the fishes, leaving one aside. "Gochisōsama-deshita."

 _'That was good.'_ She happily thought. She rubbed her full belly, happy at how good her meal had turned out.

 _ **'Why can't I have a bite?'**_ The voice returned.

"Do I have to answer that question?" The girl asked. The voice grumbled at the question. "And stop reading my mind; you have your own separate area to go to."

 _ **'But it's fun to read your mind, despite sometimes being as boring as watching paint dry.'**_ The girl made a displeased noise at the comment. _**'So can I eat too, sis?'**_ the voice pleaded.

The girl didn't answer the question, instead closing her eyes. A few moments later, the girl reopened her eyes, but something was off. Something about her had changed ever so slightly. And suddenly she smiled. "Itadakimasu." Then she finished off the last fish.

"Gochisōsama-deshita. That was delicious! Thanks for letting me out, Hikari."

 _ **'You're welcome, Daaku. Now let's switch back and you can wait while I clean up.'**_

"Fine, fine. Just be quick about it," Daaku whined impatiently, the corners of her lips turning downward. She closed her eyes and switched with her counterpart. Standing up and stretching a bit, Hikari mentally envisioned Daaku retreating back, waiting for her to come join her sister inside their mind.

Hikari and Daaku were two minds in one body. They used to have two separate bodies, but something happened and Daaku now lived with her sister in her body, for now. It hurt Hikari's head, thinking about the circumstances that lead to their new living arrangements, but ultimately it was something that they could work with. Despite the few issues that popped up every once in a while.

Hikari gingerly picked herself up. Switching minds is taxing on the body since it has to adjust to two different people going back and forth. It doesn't happen all the time, but it's annoying to have to deal with on the off chance that it happens. One switch back and forth is fine, but doing it multiple times wears the body down quickly.

Wanting to quickly join her sister, Hikari washed the plate and doused the fire completely. After repacking her plate and cleaning the site of any sign that someone had camped there, she camouflaged the cart with some forest underbrush and branches, but not before taking her satchel and some ropes. Walking further into the tree-line and stopping by a sturdy tree not far from the shore, Hikari jumped up high along the sturdy trunk and gracefully landed on a branch without making a sound. She tied the satchel securely and made sure it wouldn't be knocked down by the wind or any wild animals that ran across it.

Leaping to a tree limb across from it, Hikari made herself comfortable, since she didn't know how long she would be away.

She turned her head to look down at what other people consider a dizzying height. Not even the slightest hint of fear was shown at the prospect of falling at the insane height she was sitting at. After checking the surrounding area for any human presence, Hikari closed her eyes and dove into her own subconscious.

* * *

Hikari was inside her mind. Stepping onto the floor, she wore her clothing from the real world but her glasses were no more, revealing bright purple eyes.

Using this method was useful for a lot of things. As of the moment, she was in the neutral area of the mind that connected her sister's half to hers.

The room was large, with black and white checkered tiled floor. A couple of pillars were scattered about, reaching to the dark void of a ceiling, nothing hinting at how tall they were. There was no indication as to whether there was even an ending or if there was only a beginning to this mindscape. That it extended upward into oblivion. Or infinity.

There were two doors on either side of the room. One of the doors was completely black, metal doorframe included. The metal shaped the archway in elegant but sharp shapes that made the door more ingenious and dangerous. The other door was made of white ivory, while the doorframe was marble. Intertwined with the archway were vines with roses in multiple colors that, in reality, didn't grow.

The middle of the 'limbo room', as they called it, Hikari saw a wooden table and two chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was her sister, Daaku.

Daaku's physical appearance mirrored Hikari, as they were near-identical twins of sorts. Daaku had long, midnight black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail style. Her t-shirt was black with red flames, and below that were a pair of simple blue pants. Like her sister, Daaku wore wide, solid metal bracelets, but they were gold instead of shiny silver. Unlike Hikari, she didn't wear any fake glasses. Her eyes were a bright yellow that held some sort of spark that sent chills down any normal, sane person's spine.

Daaku lazily waved a hand to the empty chair across from her, indicating that Hikari might seat herself. Hikari went and sat down at the opposite side of the table, facing her sister.

Daaku had a bored expression plastered on her face. "Finally, you've come." She sighed. "I wondered if I would have to get your attention again." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes at the possible prospect.

Hikari remembered the last time and blushed. Daaku's look turned irritated. "You're so innocent! How we are related is a mystery..."

Hikari forced a small cough and focused on trying to get the attention of her twin back to the reason they were there. She raised her arm and reached out for the scroll that appeared out of thin air. Daaku thought it would be a great time to make a gavel appear and shout, "Hear ye! Hear ye! The official meeting between Kami of Heaven and Hell is now in session! Let the mortals tremble in fear of what we are planning!" Daaku banged the gavel a few more times before making it disappear. Hikari giggled at her sister's antics.

To describe them as gods or 'Kami' in that dimension was slightly inaccurate. They did live for so long as to be considered like one, but they couldn't be called Kami.

Hikari commanded the Heavens while Daaku controlled Hell. Even better wording would be that it was like they were assistants or guides that helped in the deciding and governing of the realms. They were powerful, in retrospect, since they dealt with many of the residents on both realms and earth.

So, why were they there? Once in a while, both sisters thought to understand the humans better, and they had to live among them to do so. And so, after picking a dimension to start in, they tried to survive the world they had chosen.

After a few centuries of creating a sturdy container - a functioning human body – and the difficulty of living as 'normal' humans, they saw more than most mortals could. The divine beings had felt, lived, 'died', made friends, and walked alongside humanity. Their two sets of eyes had seen many of the great and horrible things brought on by humans.

After the crossing to that universe land, two beings of high status sat at the opposite sides of the table. With their next destination, they could change the course of history around them.

Spreading the scroll across the table, both girls could see the whole map on it. Hikari touched Fire Country land and the map zoomed in. Now it displayed the villages and landmass that covered the whole place.

"So we are here." She pointed out the place they were camping – well, the tree, really - beside a body of water.

"As I said earlier, if we continue to travel the path we are on, a dirt path should go directly to the village gate...here." She directed her finger to the location in question. The village was labeled as Konohagakure.

Daaku didn't look like she cared, but her eyes hardened at the location. "Is that the next one?" she asked leisurely, despite the slight shift in her eyes.

Hikari nodded her head, "Yes. I don't know how long we will be there this time, but that is where most of the problems will manifest, start, and be most destructive. It'll bring lots of people to it, both good and bad."

Daaku sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. She really didn't like the situation, and the main problem was that they only had one working body. They did a two-person recon when staying in one location. Since they could attract different people, they got a lot more perspective of the village. They didn't have a gender, so roles could be switched, depending on the situation.

Now with only one body, it would be harder. She hated to be a burden, and it was her fault in the first place that they had been put into this situation. Daaku was thankful that Hikari found a way for her to stay in the mortal realm, and that she didn't have to wait in her realm for her 'body' to be repaired first. Daaku brooded when she thought of herself getting her hands on the person responsible for their situation. She had a 'special' gift ready to show him in Hell.

Breaking out of her plotting thoughts, Daaku asked, "What's the plan? Infiltration, or stay underground?"

Hikari answered with some worry. "There are no plans yet. It's better if we start by being a merchant seller/traveler for now. We can't draw too much attention to ourselves. I'm going to research the village when we have a stable story. It's been a few years since the last time we officially stayed there."

Daaku nodded. "That's true. It has been a few years." Then she got an idea. "Hey, let's become a shinobi this time! It would be easier to help in the direct line of fire and information." She grinned brightly at the idea, watching her sister's face closely for signs of disapproval.

Hikari rolled the idea around in her head. "True, we can do that." A pause, then: "But in the position we are in now, it will be hard. No previous family history, since we agreed to be 'orphans', and new rules have been created for recruiting young ninjas from the last war. So until we get a solid notion of what to do next, we need to think of a way to get inside." She scrunched up her forehead. "Although… Thanks for mentioning shinobi. I need to check on the body's chakra when I return."

Daaku pouted that the idea somewhat failed, not wanting to acknowledge that Hikari was right.

"Fine!" Daaku raised herself sharply from her seat, frustrated. "Now, will you excuse me? I really need to check if anyone needs my help. Some lazy bum of a demon let lose some souls and they are investigating the situation. I'm going to have an appropriate punishment ready." She was grinning evilly, training her eyes on Hikari. She jabbed her finger at her. "You need to tend to your reports, too. Hope the plushy heavenly beings of all-things-good don't choke on their halos. See you later, Sis." Rising from her chair, she moved to the black door and stepped inside, firmly shutting it behind her.

Silence was heavy in the air. Hikari didn't mind that her sister had walked away, knowing that she was thinking about the area where they would be staying. This time, it wouldn't be a quick stop and go. They would be living there for an unknown length of time.

She knew that Daaku had not forgotten the promise that she had made to a certain resident who had previously resided there. Other situations also needed to be dealt with, so as to make sure this world didn't crumble irreversibly. Crazy scientists, plots behind peoples' backs, and unsuspecting danger lurking in the shadows were a few things that, if not prepared for, would determine the fate of the future.

On another note, she felt a bit of pity for the demon that Daaku was thinking of punishing. Daaku didn't like the notion of a dangerous soul returning to the living world to reap trouble.

Thoughts of cleaning up in her mind, Hikari mentally cleared the table, map, and chairs - after she got off of her own seat, of course. Having that mind palace was pretty useful. Both girls could be there for hours and the real world would tick slowly by until they thought of returning.

Walking to her door and getting ready to finish her important duties before going back to reality, Hikari knew that there was going to be a long night of crucial 'godly responsibilities' to finish. With all the long hours there, then dealing with reality, it was a wonder how they managed to do it while others would go insane. Hikari gently grabbed the doorknob and pushed, letting herself inside the compound of her own mind. It was going to be a long night, followed by an even longer day.

* * *

 **AN: Hi! Thank you for reading! Here are some information I thought to put here at the end:**

 **1) Ayumi translated as "Walk". Like to thank Watermelonsmellinfellon for the name.**

 **2) I know that Itadakimasu is said before eating meaning "Time to Eat", and Gochisōsama-deshita is "Thank you for the meal". Don't know its correct but that all I can say about it. Sorry if I'm wrong.**

 **Hope you like the story so far, write a review if you can so I know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you the readers who have followed or favorite this story. My first one and trying my best considering to have OCs. Hope any new readers will like this as well and follow too. Sorry if any information I used is not correct, if anyone is knows someone who is great with _Naruto_ information then please tell me. Soon I'm thinking of introducing Gai in a chapter and like some help with his dialogue and other stuff.**

 **If you survive my jabber then great for you. Continue on and read. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Dawn was approaching, the sun light just peeking out.

Still perched high in the tree tops, Hikari's body was still as ever. The form hadn't moved from the same spot since the afternoon before, to overnight with nothing covering herself from the frigid night. Behind her glasses, the girl's eyelids ever so slowly opened. Hakari squinted and took in the view in front of her. Her internal clock told her that it was close to dawn.

Before she moved a single muscle, Hikari charged her fleshy body with her lighting chakra, jump-starting her muscle, not wanting to deal with the side effects from sitting in the same position for hours. She registered quickly that her body was cold from the night air. Using some fire chakra, she took care of that problem.

After doing some light stretches, Hikari gracefully leapt back to her satchel and began untying it. Repacking the ropes, she leapt down to the forest ground, bracing a bit and cushioning her feet with decade of practice.

A couple hours later, the white-haired girl was back on the road to her destination. She had caught five fish a little while earlier and had eaten them. Keeping maintenance for the body is important, since Hikari provide nutrition for two bodies.

Hikari had asked Daaku if she wanted a bite this time but received the answer that Daaku didn't care and was only to be disturbed when they reached the gates. She didn't mind her sister wanting some peace and quiet after answering and signing paperwork. One of the many reason to tolerate the position they control.

Hikari uncovered the cart from the night before and saw it was perfectly intact with no signs of it being disturbed.

Hikari then bit her thumb and she made the appropriate hand seal, before slamming her palm to the ground and cried out **"** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)** **!"**

From a puff of smoke appeared Ayumi from yesterday. She shook her whole chestnut coat body before facing Hikari, bowing her head while lowering her front half of her body. "Its an honor to be summoned."

Hikari frantically told Ayumi to quickly raise her head. "Why do you always have to do that?" Hikari asked, blushing from being bowed to. Hikari had told the chestnut-colored animal that she didn't have to do that every time she was summoned.

"I do it to tease you a little bit." Ayumi laughed or as much a horse can. Hikari childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Since you will be my main summoned for now, can you knock it off with the bowing thing? We are trying to blend in and having you bowing isn't normal, despite me being your contractor." Hikari asked with pleading eyes.

 ** _'When the whole world knows who you are, they will have a reason to bow down to you. It's a sign of respect and it will be less troublesome in the future.'_ ** Daaku thought to give her two-cents in before retreating to the depths of their mind. Hikari mentally shouted at her for saying something like that while Ayumi just stayed silent, but smiled when she saw the expression Hikari had, knowing the mental battle going on with her sister.

"Oh, I won't promise anything. But I will at least try to not bow in public." Ayumi assured. Hikari was smiling now. Ayumi shook her head a little. "Still, I think it's a bit disrespectful..."

Hikari just gave Ayumi a pet on her muzzle, which she loved. "Don't worry about it. No one is going to punish you for not bowing. Ok?" Ayumi just rolled her eyes. "So, are you ready to travel again?"

"Yes, _'Kami'_ -sama." Ayumi teased at Hikari, who just playfully smacked her muzzle is response.

After refastening the harness and equipment to Ayumi's body and repeatedly asking if it was comfortable, the whole crew went back to the forest path.

As time went on, the cart traveled through the forest and began coming up at the main path, no stops anywhere along the ride.

Hikari pulled on the reins to make Ayumi to stop a distent before the main road, sighing at what she had to do next.

Concentrating she engulfed her whole body with her energy, separating the space next to her while a form appeared beside her

When the light died out, an older version of Daaku was beside her. She was taller and her features were leaning towards being more adult-ish. She wore a red t-shirt, black pants, and a pair of open-toed boots like Hikari's, only black. Her wrists and ankles still had the wide gold bracelets.

Daaku's yellow eyes swiveled over to Hikari with a displeased look at being disturbed. Hikari didn't say anything and shook the reins for Ayumi to move to the main road.

Daaku leaned back to rest, trying to not use a lot of energy as possible. She knew that, despite having a temporary body which was similar to her real body, she was still connected to her sister and wouldn't last long away from Hikari without decaying. The whole thing was confusing and complex, but she know the limit for this short term body than just switching with Hikari for control.

Hikari asked Ayumi repeatedly if she needed rest, but was replied with a no. Ayumi didn't need to rest frequently, but it made her happy to be thought of.

Hikari checked on their chakra reserve and signature, prior to Daaku's idea and double checked it. Although chakra is the center to ninja training, Hikari and Daaku's 'chakra' is self-made and can weaver which appears off. This was the reason to double check for their signature and color needed to be considered normal.

Upon reaching the tall gates, Hikari alerted Daaku that they had arrived. Posted at the gates were two Shinobi. From their age and outfit, Hakari considered that they must be Chuunin and fresh out, both wearing the Hidden Leaf headband on their person. Their expression was bored for having the task of guarding the gate. Sure Hikari can synthesis boring tasks like this, but its an important job as any mission involving the safety of the village.

Hikari stopped in front of the two men on post. Both took a good look at the cart and the owners. One of the ninja spokes first and questioned, "What is your business here?"

Trying to make herself appear small, Hikari answered in a quiet voice "We're here to become citizens and set up a shop. Can you please direct me as to where we should go?"

Now his partner was curious. "What are you planning to sell?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "Some goods from places we traveled and other such things."

The one on the left made a slight frown. "Well you need to talk with the Hokage to get permission to sell here and become a citizen." Then as an afterthought, he questioned both girls. "Aren't you bit young to be living on your own selling merchandise?"

Hikari quickly responded "We not that young and we've been selling our merchandise for a long time for honest money." It was a half truth. Their age wasn't relevant for several reasons and this wasn't her first time selling.

"Where are your parents?"

"...we don't have any..." Hikari quietly reply. Ayumi almost wanted to kick the ninja, but thought better of it.

Daaku spoke the first time. Her eyes hardened at the guy in question. "No duh, Caption Obvious. I'm her older sister and there isn't another adult present in the cart. What's next? You gonna tell us the sky is blue and the grass is green?

 _'How much of a newbie can they be?'_ Daaku telepathically told Hikari, insulting the ninja asking the questions.

Hikari silently apologized to Daaku. _'But it is true we don't have parents.'_

 _'Don't worry. Who cares for some overbearing adult to call mom or dad? We have each other to support ourselves.'_

The two Shinobi glared at the older girl for the insults. They quickly gave them direction to the Hokage office that was straight ahead and let them pass through, quietly grumbling under their breaths.

The streets were spotted with a few people going about their business; they didn't pay any mind to the traveling cart and kept a good distant away from the large vehicle. Hikari thanked Ayumi later for not injuring the guard on post. Ayumi nodded her head and trotted down the semi-busy street.

"They should mind their own business about us." Daaku criticized.

Hikari shook her head. "They were just doing their jobs. They don't know who we are and what our intentions were."

"It's not like we're going to destroy a building or something." Daaku joked.

"You keep saying that but we both know you wouldn't hesitate to do it again." Hikari sarcastically stated.

"Hey! It was one time!" Daaku protested, folding her arm across her chest.

"…"

"Ok...five.."

"…"

"...thirteen?"

"..."

"OK! I admit it! I've done it many times! It's not my fault they were there! You happy now?"

Hikari rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the road again. With a moody companion, trying to count how many times she actually did it was next to impossible.

Reaching into the Hokage office was a smooth trip. Hikari took note of the surrounding buildings to later explore and kept up a mental map so they wouldn't get lost later.

Daaku can't wait to explore the village herself. Finding secrets for blackmail was high on her list of things to do. She gave up on counting when Hikari told her to include the other identities of the past she had.

After parking and securing the cart by covering the back with one of the tarps, Hikari grabbed their satchel before she made sure that Ayumi was alright by herself and repeated some of the rules. Ayumi just 'neighed' in playful annoyance before pushing Hikari with her muzzle for her to leave. Daaku rolled her eyes and walked with Hikari through the door.

Stepping through the front door, they were greeted by a lady at the front deck. They were told to wait for an hour or so before speaking to the Hokage.

Hikari thanked the women and they went to the waiting area. Daaku stood instead of sitting in one of the chairs. They watched the Shinobi and workers walking pass them. Some curious ones glance at over but that was it.

A few minutes later, Daaku was getting bored and began pacing. She paused in a doorway when she saw a tall, silver-haired man with a mask covering his lower face. He wore his head protector to cover his left eye.

As Daaku gestured for Hikari to join her, they overheard the man asking if the Hokage was in. The lady informed the man that he was busy at the moment and said to wait a few minutes after he talked with another person. The man said he would wait, wanting to kick back some. The woman at the deck just smiled, being very casual with the masked man.

Daaku pushed her sister back into the seat Hikari had been using before and resumed standing around as the man walked in the waiting room.

Kakashi Hatake, a high-ranking Jounin and retired ANBU, was back from an exhausting mission. He was able to talk his way out of not seeing a medical ninja. It would be troublesome for all the fuss on his injury. Sure the stitches will be a pain later but if he didn't agitate it, it would be more or less alright.

He ran into Gai and being challenged another one of his competitions. Kakashi was lucky to have an excuse on hand with reporting to the Hokage about his mission. Gai cried manly tears of the dedication he have before leaving him alone.

Kakashi, although lazy, thought about getting it over with quickly and went to the Hokage building. After arriving, the women at the front told him to wait. With nothing better to do, Kakashi thought to waste some time and went to the waiting area.

Strolling into the waiting area, he noticed the two girls waiting there. Nothing about them peeked his interest and he reached into his back pouch and pulled out his trusty Icha Icha book.

Hikari watched the silver-haired male in the room as he read, having nothing better to do. He carried himself in a relaxed manner, leaning against the wall casually. She noticed he was a high ranking Shinobi from his uniform. His posture gave it away as well, as there was no opening for a surprise attack even though his form was lax. After plying with some energy that made her eyes glow dully behind her glasses, she saw his chakra reserve was rather large and had great control.

Hikari had a feeling that the eye behind the headband still working, as there is an aura about it. Most transplants with a bloodline weren't active, she had read before. It depend on the person if the gift was a blessing or a curse.

There was something off about the ninja when he first walked in but she stored it away for observation later.

Hikari noticed with Daaku that he have a façade around him; an outward appearance of casualness but something about him was off. Using a motto from a different dimension said "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" that roughly translated "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon." It'd be better if it was poked but it still wasn't the best decision to do. Not the first time she saw this, but she could easily see that this could lure people into a false pretense.

Daaku teased Hikari that her appearance preceded her to lure people in false security once. Hikari reminded her that 'baiting' was one of Daaku's strong point, which she answered with silence for a few days.

The silent ninja must have found them uninteresting, because he took out a small orange book from his pocket. The title read "Icha Icha Paradise".

Daaku noticed it as well and said loudly and telepathically _'Hey! I know that author! What's his name? …Jiraiya, I think it was! Ya, that's who! He writes adult rated novels.'_

Hikari felt heat coming from her cheeks when recalling that accursed book. One of the times she let Daaku out, the ebony-haired girl went and bought a copy. After reading it to the fullest, Daaku told her all about it later, abusing the use of the mind space ability to recreate the scenes portrayed in the book. Daaku even bought more of the series out of entertainment than actual interest in the series. Why would she care when she have the people of Hell telling stories and gossip about their meals?

It took a couple of times before Hikari was used to Daaku's new way of embarrassing her to no end. Hikari prayed that the ninja didn't see her blushing and prayed her sister wouldn't pull any funny business.

But the universe had a weird sense of humor that day. Daaku had a devilish grin that make Satan run for the hills (which happened before) before making a straight face.

Kakashi was glancing over his book when he noticed that the older girl looking at what was in his hand while the younger one was blushing profusely.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them, wondering if either of them had heard about the book.

"Are you at the scene where the main characters are at home or the bar?" The black-haired girl spoke in an innocent tone. The pale-haired girl in the chair beside her gave her a warning glare.

Now Kakashi was interested with the girls. Thinking won't hurt too much, he answered "At the bar... You read the book?"

The girl that had spoken gave him a smirk. "Maybe a little... This is just my opinion but it doesn't have great story plot and it skips to the intimate part too fast. Although… They are pretty flexible, if you know what I mean." She gave Kakashi a seductive smile.

Kakashi looked sideways to the window facing outside. While counting his luck that he always wore his mask, his cheeks became a little red. Most females usually kept silent, glared at him, or, as the majority went, wanted to burn the book before talking about it.

With Kakashi distracted in his thought, he didn't notice that the younger girl elbowing her sister in the stomach with a furious expression. Daaku was trying not to explode with laughter, snickering behind her hand while holding a hand over her mouth, not paying attention to her sister's actions.

' _Why did you say that?!_ ' Hikari shouted through her skull.

 _'Lighten up! It's not like I asked him out! Though I can show him how flexible this body can be.'_ Daaku laughed some more.

Hikari wanted to punch a wall. Even better, punch Daaku into the sky. She remembered where they were now though and knew she couldn't. With an internal sigh, she spoke directly to the man.

"Don't listen to my sister."

Kakashi eye turn to the young girl voice.

Hikari shrugged. "She was just joking. Just ignore what comes out of her mouth. I'm sorry. By the way, my name is Hikari." He watched as she pointed at the other girl. "And this insane person is my older sister, Daaku."

Kakashi watch as Daaku raised her hand to ruffle the white hair of the younger sister. "Squirt, thanks for the attempted compliment. Next time, find better words to describe me though."

Hikari swatted the hand off her head and scoffed. "In your dreams, Daaku." She then addressed the silver-haired man, "So what's your name?"

Kakashi didn't know if he should be grateful for the change in subject or not but it was better than talking about his book. A small idea popped in his head.

"And why should I tell you my name?" Kakashi asked, wanting to see their reactions.

Daaku looked at the Shinobi straight into his signal eye. "Well my sister told you our names and it's polite to give us yours. If not, we can give you a different name until you give." She tapped her chin in thought. "What about Cyclopes? Maybe Bandit? OOO, I have a good one! Old Man suits you perfectly!"

Kakashi just eye smile at the older girl. "Just a thought but I'm pretty sure that's not a polite way to ask for someone's name either."

Hikari tug at her sister's sleeve. "Daaku, please don't irritate the shinobi."

"You know I don't care about that and, come on, he started it." Daaku complained.

"Well I don't care who actually started it but you are stopping first. We don't need to make enemies when we've barely settled here." Hikari said in a this-is-final tone. _'Why are you trying to irritate him?'_

Daaku just gave a bored look, but didn't say anything else out loud. _'I remember him from before and thought I'd greet him.'_ At Hikari's questioning look, Daaku quietly laughed. _'Tell you later'_

Giving her supposed "older" sister a glare, Hikari addressed back to the silver-haired man. "Sorry again about her. Can you please us your name?"

Thinking he had won, he answered to the nicer girl's question. "Well since _you_ so asked nicely, my name is Kakashi Hatake. So you girls are new here?"

Daaku glared at the man while Hikari explained. "Well yes, you can say that. We are here to ask about getting to be civilians."

"Where are you from?"

Daalu thought to answer that question. "We don't have a permanent home so we travel from one place to another. And before you say anything, no we don't have any living relatives or parents. So we aren't runaways, if that's what you're thinking."

Kakashi glanced between both girls, noticing that they weren't wearing anything too worn and that they weren't suffering from malnutrition. "So what do you do to support yourselves?"

Daaku gave the vague answer "We sell things from town to town. We're hoping to get a shop here so there's no need to move from one location to the next."

"Hmm," Kakashi said before opening his book again. Although he didn't get far when he heard Hikari asked him the question "Kakashi-san, why are you here?"

"Just giving in my mission report; nothing I can explain in detail about," He answered as he read his book.

"Oh...ok then.." Hikari trailed. She glanced over to her sister. _'Think his mission was at your latest show location?'_

 _'I don't think; I know he was there.'_ Daaku answering as she felt Hikari sigh through their telepathic connection. _'Hey don't worry so much. He didn't see me like this and I didn't harm him. Although he did got injured by one of the target's bodyguard… It was one nasty gash, but I helped him stitch it up before giving him the package. I left it there with no better representation than I was name for.'_

Before Hikari got another thought through, the front desk women told them they can go and meet with the Hokage.

Kakashi glanced a bit to see Daaku walking over to the front desk, leaving her sister behind. He watched the girl for a moment as she looked at him before bringing his eye back to his reading.

His trained ears heard rummaging. He guessed that Hikari opened her satchel that he noted earlier, searching through it. The noise stopped before he heard approaching steps. Kakashi looked up to see the young girl walk across the room to him with her hands behind her back.

She stopped a bit on front of him, looking up to his single eye. Kakashi gave a raised eyebrow in questioning, looking into her supposed eyes hidden behind her white tinted glasses.

Hikari slowly removed her hands from behind her back, showing the contents in her palms for Kakashi to take.

Tucking his book under his arm, he took the small pot and bandage from her outstretched arms. Kakashi gave the white-haired girl another questioning look.

Hikari smiled. "This is a sample of what we're selling. I kind of noticed you have some kind of injury when you walked in here."

Kakashi didn't say anything how she knew. It must would have worried the kid because she frantically added, "It's not poisoned or anything! Just apply on your wound and cover it tightly. It will heal twice as fast and have a slight numbing property so it won't be annoying later."

Kakashi didn't pass any emotion on his face but inside he was surprised. He didn't give any indication about his injury and he hadn't spoken about it to anyone, apart from the medic ninja which he talked himself out of.

Daaku strolled back to the couple, both turning their heads to her. She looked at the item in Kakashi's hands before turning back to face Hikari, who gave an innocent smile. Daaku told Hikari that she got the directions to the Hokage's office and that they should leave.

Moving away, Hikari said goodbye and reminded Kakashi to use the medicine while Daaku just left, barely saying a goodbye.

Kakashi watched as the girls walked away before eyeing the meds in his hands. Cautiously opening the pot, he checked the wrapping to deem it safe. Genma's face popped up as a memory resurfaced when he remembered where he seen the medication before.

Genma had gone on a solo mission and had came back with injuries from a missing nin. He told everyone who asked about being severally injured in the forest and was far away from the nearest town. He would have died but was found these by these two girls and was nursed back to health.

It took a few days to heal from his injuries. Genma said he was given excellent care while he rested in the back of their cart moving across the forest. When they reached to the nearest town, they found a ninja from Konoha there for an escort mission that could take Genma back to their village.

Before leaving their separate ways, he was given some medication to last him back to the village and claimed it worked miracles on his recovery. Kakashi only got a glimpse at the stuff, but remembered it clearly. Comparing the memory with the medication in his hand, he could see the content of the pot and the smell were the same.

Pocketing the medical supply for later, Kakashi went back to reading. He wondered about asking Genma about the girls who rescued him and telling him if they might be here. Pushing that thought aside for later, Kakashi waited for his turn.

* * *

Daaku and Hikari were navigating around the building to their destination, passing some people with of no importance.

During the silent walk, the two were talking through the connection in their minds. Daaku insisted it since the walls have ears, literally sometimes.

After a good distance away from the lobby, Daaku started to communicate. _'So my oh-so-kind sister, why have you given that half masked ninja that medicine? He's healing fine and can go to the hospital if it worsens.'_

 _'Daaku, he is a stubborn man and won't seek help unless forced too. I thought to give him an alternative if he really doesn't want to be treated in a hospital. They would have to strap him to a bed.'_

Daaku gave some thought to that. _'Hm, true. I wouldn't like to stay in a boring bed to recover.'_

As they turn a left, Hikari asked. _'You think that he will recognize you, Daaku? You snuck there a lot and, once in a while, you spoke to him.'_

Daaku was slightly confused. _'Are you taking about Scarecrow or Old Man?'_

 _'Who do you think I was talking about? And it's rude to call him Old Man!'_

Daaku rolled her eyes. _'Whatever. Anyways, I don't think he recognized me. I always wear my disguise and rarely talk with him. Sooner or later, he may notice the connection but that day will be in the distant future, not today.'_

 _'I sometimes wish you would be more careful. We taken care of each other, but I always worry about you.'_ Hikari said on a sad tone.

Daaku look to her left, seeing her sister looking up at her with a worried expression on her face. She reached out to pat her head slightly hard but tenderly. _'Don't be making that face. It looks unattractive to your already hideous face.'_ Hikari stuck out her tongue and Daaku smiled at her reaction. _'That's better. Come on, let's get a move on.'_

Hikari felt Daaku hand leave her head. Without another word, they walked in silence until they reached to the Hokage chamber door.

Hikari looked at the door, feeling some life signature behind the door.

 _'Ready?'_ She asked Daaku.

 _'If not, why we are even here?'_ was her reply.

Hikari gripped the strap across her chest while Daaku raised her arm to knock a few times on the wooden door. They were greeted by a voice telling them they can enter.

Daaku looked back to Hikari, both turning their head to face each other. Simultaneously, they both nodded at each other. Daaku grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. It creaked slightly as it moved, letting them inside.

Walking into the spacious but bare room, it include a breathtaking view overlooking the whole village outside, covering most of the wall.

Both girls walked to the middle of the room before bowing in respect to the Hokage. They quickly rose when he told them to get up. Both girls took a good look at the man in front of them.

Sitting behind a desk with piles of paperwork sitting atop it, an older man with wrinkled, tan skin with a gray goatee stared at them. He wore the traditional Hokage's hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

The old man spoke, greeting the new comers. "Welcome to Konohagakure. What is your business for me today?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the people who have followed or favorite the story thus far. Hope more people will take an interest in the story in the future. No reviews yet, but that mean two things. One there's no complaint with the story so far, or there's nothing to say about it. Anyways, still trying my best with this story. Call me out on anything so I can get better.**

 **Enough with my jabbering, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a blissfully peaceful day in Konohagakure. As the sun cast its rays over the Hidden Leaf village, the vast landscape of housing with many rooftops high in the sky shined, which were quick mobility for ninjas to cross-districts. Bustling in the many streets and shops were the civilians doing their everyday business. In the far distance, forest of trees stood in front of tall white walls stretching around the town, barricading the village from any harm.

The rooms that have this magnificent view are located beneath the Hokage Mountain. The location resides with the current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was sitting in his usual chair facing away from the window in question.

His face had an indifference expression that day, being a relevantly boring day already. All the work was mostly paperwork after paperwork and mission distributing. Looking at the stacks piling on top of his now small desk space, he knew it was going to be another harsh afternoon.

A sigh eased from his lips after he took a breath from the pipe in his hand, blowing out a stream of white smoke. In his other hand, he held some papers that were relevantly resent Intel reports, which he was rereading. Some were about some underground dealings and another was a detailed sighting at a gambling establishment.

He had regathered the documents when word had gotten to him that Kakashi had returned, hoping his mission had borne fruit.

The old man recalled his giving the young man those two solo missions that were spawning around the same area. The decision had been made from the Intel he revised in selecting someone for the mission.

Sarutobi knew that the lazy ninja could complete the assignment. The lurking feeling of dread mixed with worry of what may had happened, but he'd have to wait until finishing with the appointment before him.

Although he could move Kakashi's time ahead, he thought to give the ninja some rest from just returning. Also, it helped breaking up the usual mundane paperwork routine he had to work on every day.

Surprisingly today, he was to be getting new residents. One of the staff on shift at the front desk had some reports from the main gate guards, who told them about the girls. It was common to have, once in a while, people wanting to move here but rarely a pair of young girls on their own. Making everything the more interesting was that the girls were asking for a permit for selling.

A few knocks at his door echoed through the room. Sarutobi swiftly stashed away his pipe and reorganized his papers slightly before informing whomever was behind the door to enter.

The larger door swung open, letting in the girls in question. Sarutobi did a quick look over at the girls: the older of the two had long black hair in a high ponytail, while the younger one had long white hair flowing slightly over her shoulder.

As the pair of girls tread inside the larger chamber room, they stopped before the desk and bowed respectively to the man behind it.

At least he could see they were trying to make a good first impression. Sarutobi told them to rise and observed the girls.

They didn't have a clear family resemblance, since the younger one had her glasses on, hiding some facial features, but he could see their closeness from the distance apart that they stand. Another similarity was the bracelets they wore on their wrists and ankles, easy to differentiate with color.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. What is your business for me today?" Sarutobi greeted the newcomers.

Daaku thought to introduce themselves first since Hikari did it with the half-masked ninja earlier. That would prove to the perv of a ninja that she did have some manners, just not for him.

* * *

 _ **Back on the ground floor**_

Kakashi sneezed. _'Did someone talk behind my back again?'_

"Did you catch a cold on your mission?" Ganma asked. He earlier saw Kakashi in the waiting room and they had started to chat.

Kakashi shrugged, "Never mind that, as you saying before."

"Oh...right!" Ganma said, a bit disappointment at not getting information from his anti-social coworker. "So after I got injured, I thought it would be my last day. But when I awoke..."

* * *

With a slight smirk, Daaku quickly introduce themselves. "Hello, Hokage-sama. My name is Daaku. We are here for citizenship and a selling permit."

Sarutobi watched as the girl, Daaku, placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Oh, and this kid is my sister, Hikari. Say hi."

Hikari looked at the leader of Konoha. "Hello Hokage-sama," she mumbled, before retreating behind her sister.

Sarutobi smiled at Hikari shyness, before addressing to the other girl. "Daaku...no surname?" he inquired, a bit query about her name.

Daaku responded with a huff, "No, we don't have a surname. We really don't care either. If we did, then I would made one."

Sarutobi simply nodded his head.

"Well Daaku-san, we should hurry and start the procedure." The Hokage expressed as he grab some documentation that were needed, with something to write with. "Are you ready?"

Daaku glance back to Hikari. "Can you keep yourself occupied while the adults discuss important businesses?"

Hikari looked up to her sister with some peeved expression. "Oh, don't worry about me." She looked away, with a tiny smirk that Daaku will notice. "I'm more worried about _you_ being entertained than me. Besides, you're going to tell me this stuff later anyways."

Daaku rolled her eyes before telling the Hokage that they could start now. While he asked questions, Daaku answered with some seriousness that was laced with boredom. Despite how she felt answering some questions, she made sure what she said wouldn't raise any red flags...well, not too many, at least.

While the conversation droned on, Hikari left her sister's side to study the room. To keeping herself 'occupied', like what her sister had said. She still kept a close eye on the two adults from the sidelines...well mostly on Daaku so she didn't step out of line.

She could hear Daaku starting to call him 'Old Man' a few times. Since he didn't voice any complaints, Hikari knew her sister would start calling him that frequently. Although, she assumed that the Hokage had a grandson or someone else that called him that quite frequently as well.

Hikari silently roamed around the large room. The size was very decent with the added view overlooking outside. Little furniture gave it a slightly bare feeling, although there were some ornament around to make it tolerable. She noticed separate side hallway led to another part of the room behind some purple curtains. She remembered that Daaku mentioned something about a crystal ball that might be there. There weren't too many paintings on the wall either, only a few scrolls. Nothing extra personal was anywhere stand out to her so far.

Strolling to the back of the room behind the desk the Hokage used, she was amazed at the view over the village. She wondered what it would look like if one could look at it from the top on one of a mountain's carved faces; it must have a spectacular view.

Turning around, she spotted some furniture before that she could sit on. Hikari walked over to a sofa; the comfortable seat made small _poof_ when she sat down.

Hikari leaned back into the soft cushion padding on the back, staring up into the ceiling. She could feel the emotions of boredom leaking from Daaku, who was still answering the questions flying at her.

 _'Hey! Hikari!'_

 _'What?'_ she asked the voice in her head.

 _'Can we get a bloodline ability? I think the Old Man is going to ask if we have any bloodline ability.'_

 _'No.'_ Hikari answered back sharply.

 _'Why not?'_ Daaku complained in a whiny voice.

Hikari mentally rolled her eyes, _'Do you want to people to research and experiment on a bloodline that may have never existed? Worst case scenario is trying to control/brainwash us to do their bidding. If you had researched the subject a bit-'_

 _'Fine! Fine! No bloodline, I get it! But for the controlling-us-to-do-their-bidding part, yeah… That would never happen.'_

 _'That's why I said "trying".'_

As the thought was cut off, Hikari started opening her satchel, unbuckling the strap that held the flap shut. Unzipping the entrance, she started searching through it before finally grabbing her notebook and pencil.

She was about to start until she heard Daaku this time physically shouting at her this time to come over. Leaving her things behind, she quickly returned back to the desk without a humph of complaint.

Sarutobi watched from his chair as Hikari got up from the sofa he had in the room.

"What did you want Daaku?" Hikari polity asked, as any younger sibling would.

"Bring out some documents we have from our trade." she abruptly ordered.

Hikari inwardly sigh at her manner, knowing she is doing that slightly on purpose. "Can you say please?"

"I can, but don't feel like it." Daaku answered with a smirk. "Now hurry up and find those papers!"

Hikari shook her head, but complied with her oh-so-nice sister's demands.

While Hikari searched the satchel and Daaku gave instructions as to what to take out, the Hokage looked over what been filled so far.

His eyes wandered over the handwritten words on the pages. Going down the lines, there wasn't much information about the two girls personally thus far. As Daaku told him, they were orphans with no existing family and no affiliation with other nations... not much could be said about them on paper.

It looked like he needed to get someone to find some background about them or, at least, cross reference what he had so far with other documents.

As he was finishing his thoughts, Hikari handed Daaku the stack of papers she wanted. Getting no thanks, which was no surprise, the white-haired girl went back to the sofa.

Carefully tossing aside her satchel, Hikari quickly picked up the discarded notebook and pencil while returning to what she had been doing before.

As her hand flew across the page, Daaku and Sarutobi continued filling out the questions. They finished with the personal information and now switched to the information needed for the permit.

As the minutes passed by, the second set of papers were more detailed than the previous ones. Sarutobi was taken aback on the many locations the two had traveled. For mode of transport, it listed that they had a horse cart so it was probable they could go to so many locations if they wanted.

Continuing along, they started listing the things the girls planned to sell: Homemade medicine, jewelry, pottery, accessories, and some other things as well.

Looking back, he had to question something. "Daaku-san, enlighten me a bit. You have here many things listed that you sell, so how were you able to store them all? The only thing able to carry all this is in your cart, but that wouldn't have enough space to fit everything."

Daaku controlled herself not to roll her eyes at that question. "We have many storage scrolls, which is much easier and space officiant. Plus some things are hand carved or handmade by us, so we only need materials to restock our merchandise."

He mentally acknowledge the explanation. "Will you be planning to display everything for sale?"

Daaku pondered the question since she wasn't the front person who did such a thing. Most of the time, Hikari set everything up before she even appeared.

She asked Hikari telepathically for some help. Barely glancing from her work, Hikari transmitted a sentence for Daaku to repeat. "It depends on what will be sold or not." Relaying back what Hikari was saying in her mind, Daaku continued. "First we set a variety of each product and see which will catch people's attention or what they buy. Then we take away the ones that don't sell but place them in a small corner for people who are interested, spreading it out more to attract people's attention to come and look."

The Hokage didn't ask any more questions regarding their small shop and asked the next questions. After another couple of minutes passed and reevaluating some documents, they had completed everything.

Shifting the papers back and forth before stacking them back in the correct order, the Hokage was making an announcement. "Well Daaku-san, from the paperwork you have answered, there isn't a problem for you or your sister to take up residence here. Is there anything else before we conclude this meeting?"

Daaku was thinking back and listed everything that they need. Become a civilian: check. They only needed to process in another office for official passports and a slight waiting time. Also, the lack of a background would be worrisome. Every journey that looked into the past was complicated by delusions, false memories, and false naming of real events. They had mashed false and real, but being orphaned had an advantage to make a life appear out of nowhere like they did.

They got the selling permit as well. Anything else..? Daaku tried to think of something else she could do. Her thoughts wandered to last night's conversation and a thought popped into her head. Could she...no…but what the heck? To live a life without having lived is something she didn't like, even way back when life was actually first created.

Daaku addressed back to the Hokage, with a fixed expression. Slightly glancing away in a thoughtful way, "Well...now that you mention it, I do have a question"

The Hokage folded his hand, "And what that be?"

From the couch, Hikari was slightly confused. _'Daaku, what are you asking?'_

 _'Oh, thinking about your future…'_ Daaku replayed innocently.

 _'My future?'_ Now feeling a bit lost, the white-haired girl was unsure why her sister was concerned for her future.

Daaku just mentally smile cheeky at her, while directing her question to the Hokage. "Considering that Hikari is still young and new here, I was wondering if there were any schools here that she could attend."

Hikari, from her side, was a bit relived that it wasn't anything that serious. Sure, she could go to school but the thought of leaving the stall would be a problem. They needed another meeting to discuss how to do this. Although, she can't shake the feeling that her sister was thinking about her supposed future would be a step further then needed.

"Well, we do have schools for educating children," Sarutobi replied. Hikari listened tensely while was still doing stuff with in her notebook. "There's the regular one which is open to all. Then there's the other one, but the Academy is for young shinobi to start."

Her pencil stopped abruptly, almost snapping the lead tip. Now Hikari knew where this was going, _'Daaku, you better_ _ **not**_ _be thinking about what I think you are thinking!'_

 _'Well if you think my thoughts were about getting you enrolled into the Academy, then you would be correct. Congratulation!'_ Daaku admitted cheerfully without any remorse.

Hikari shirked at what she just heard. _'Why me!?'_

 _'Well considering last night, we both can't become a shinobi and you are still "_ young _". I thought, as the great and thoughtful sister I am, that you should attend school to officially be one.'_

Hikari was slightly worried about her sister, but reminded herself who she was questioning. _'I thought we already were officially ninjas, considering the rumors being spread around.'_

 _'Our alter egos don't count.'_ Daaku quipped. Hikari frowned in despair, grumbling under her breath that it was Daaku's alter ego, not hers.

 _'Come on,'_ Daaku pestered at her kill joy of a sister. _'It will be great! Also, it helps with the mission. It's time to make some new friends here.'_

 _'Your version of friends usually end up becoming enemies'_

 _'Hey! That jackass wasn't considered a friend. Just a favor from another guy to piss him off…'_

 _'…fine...'_ Hikari gave in this time, knowing they don't have all day to argue right now. _'Maybe a change of scenery will be beneficial.'_ she acknowledged in a huff. _'But you have to think of a way on your own for me to enroll. Your idea, your problem to solve.'_ With those final words, she immediately blocked their link to finish what she was doing before.

Daaku felt the connection cutting off, not much caring if it have did now. She was doing a happy dancing in her head for winning, but now needed to deal with the Old Man to get Hikari into the Academy. Her sister's last school had a lot of bloodshed, but that's what you get living in a dimension full of zombies.

Luckily, their thoughts were fast so the Hokage didn't notice the conversation was playing out. Daaku focused back to the present conversation. "Well a normal school will be ok, but I think to have my sister to attend the Academy."

Sarutobi was baffled at what the girl was requesting. "Daaku-san that will be a slight problem for Hikari to be considering to enroll in the Academy."

Daaku scowl slightly, knowing where this was going, "And why can't she attend the Academy? The brat can read and write. Her math is also descent since she helps with shop's account book."

Hikari twitched a bit to be called a brat for her current body's age.

"It's more than that," Sarutobi calmly stated, while explaining why. "See, Hikari has not trained in becoming a shinobi like the others at her age group from the beginning. With that gap of knowledge, it will be hard to catch up with just reading and math. She will have to use chakra, place those into techniques, and use weapons that the others have practiced far longer."

"Well Jiji, that's where you are wrong."

Underneath the wide brim hat, he crocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Daaku thought for a second to how to prove that her sister can be a candidate. An idea sparked, glancing over at her sister who was still at the couch. "Hey! Couch potato!"

Hikari looked up. "I resent that name," she voiced in retaliation.

Daaku rolled her eyes, "Well get off that couch and come over here."

Hikari snap her notebook shut, jumping off the cushion. Reaching back to grab her satchel, she looped the strap over her head and pulled out stands of hair caught beneath the strap.

Approaching the desk, Hikari held onto her notebook but returned her pencil. "What do you want from me?"

Sarutobi relaxed his face and explained to the young one why she was here. "Well Hikari, your sister wanted to enroll you to become a shinobi or for you, a kunoichi. Now I do need to evaluate something before determining to let you attend the Academy this late in."

Hikari flickered over to Daaku, opening the gate again to talk back and forth in rapid conversation. _'Why do you need me?'_

 _'For you to display that you have prior training.'_

Hikari mentally growled, _'You better have a back story to explain all of this to Hiruzen.'_

 _'Don't worry, just do something at least.'_

Cutting off again, just in time for the Hokage to conduct a test, "Now Hikari, could you show me that you mold your chakra."

Hikari nodded and got herself ready. Clutching her notebook to her chest and taking a deep breath, she concentrated. Separating her stamina/energy was easy. The only problem was to maintain balance with maintaining her sister's too.

Getting a decent amount, she transformed her stamina into chakra. It was a good thing she rechecked their chakra signature or there would be questions.

Sarutobi watched Hikari carefully, feeling the change. He smiled that at least the girl could make chakra. Judging her control and amount molded right now, he can safely say she have potential to enroll. "That was excellent work, Hikari."

Hikari smiled in gratitude.

"So Daaku-san, care to explain how she was trained to use chakra like yourself, since you did say you used storage scrolls?"

Daaku waved a hand, gesturing at Hikari, "Well for Hikari here, I personally trained her."

Hikari mentally scoffed at that those words. It's slightly true she did train her, but can't everything trained was personally by her.

Daaku continue her explanation while Hikari was in her thoughts. "You know the danger of being female traders with no bodyguards and all that stuff. So I trained her to defend herself if I can't always be there with her. And trust me, it's happened on multiple occasions."

Now she is pointing at herself, "For me, it was a combination of books and learning from other ninjas that were nice enough to teach me." Daaku explained, half again lying. They do read about chakra and have had some ninjas teach them, but first encounter was years ago. He didn't ask if they were that recent.

Sarutobi could understand that some people needed to protect themselves and to learn things from scratch, but he couldn't shake a feeling that Daaku was hiding something deeper.

Storing that away for now, he addressed the predicament at hand. "I can see that Hikari has had some training in her chakra, but another test like weapons can be done elsewhere. Still the matter here, Daaku-san, is that your sister is still new here and needs to be caught up with her classwork. That includes outdoor ones as well. If there's a better way for her to catch up, then I'm open for suggestions."

Daaku's outside appearance had no expression to tell what she was thinking, but inside was a different matter.

Pacing back and forth, a mental version was trying to figure out how to 'persuade' Sarutobi to let Hikari in. She could use mind manipulation techniques, but that would be rude and Hikari would pester about it later. They could turn back time but time traveling laws would be a nuisance.

Surprisingly, the answer came from a quiet voice.

"Excuse me, I may have a solution."

Both adult head focused over at the white-haired girl at the sideline.

 _'Thought you weren't going to help me,'_ remarked Daaku in their mind.

 _'Well, what kind of sibling would I be if I didn't help out? Besides, I know you were thinking of using one of the mind tricks on Hiruzen. Seem better to intervene now.'_

Sarutobi, not knowing they were talking behind his back, nodded at Hikari to continue.

"Well…what if I took classes now." Hikari suggested. "If the Sensei at the Academy could give me the material to work at home, I can study them. I can practice on my own and come back to school for tests and other stuff." She thought a bit more before continuing. "Also since we are new here, sells would be slow and I would have time to study. Plus it's summer, so I have enough time."

The Hokage thought of this proposition. "You know that this will be the harder way to enroll."

Hikari shyly scratched the back of her head, slightly looking away. "Ya… I know that already. It may or may not help, but do you have an evaluation or something to know where I should be? Then its easier to decide which level I should attend in the Fall. I have some experience already, so I don't think I really need to redo material I already know. "

The Hokage weighed the option before him. He could say that she shouldn't try this way, but something inside him said to give the girl a chance at least. Not announce to him that agreeing to this would be an ever changing outcome.

While the old man was musing in his thought, Hikari just waited patiently for his answer while Daaku was getting a bit antsy.

Daaku's eyes wandered around the room for some distraction. The whole place looked the same as last time, but she saw a new picture frame with the Hokage together with a young, blond boy smiling. Daaku could see that the boy was close to the current age Hikari was in, maybe they will meet the kid in the future.

Just outside of her peripheral vision, she saw a figure sitting on the windowsill. Removing her eyes from the photograph, she saw who was at the window. Unable to help herself, she waved to the person.

The Hokage, finished deciding, was about to address Daaku. He was a bit puzzled as to why Daaku was waving but he saw that her focus wasn't on him, only behind him. He sighed, knowing that few people who didn't use doors like a normal person.

Turning his head, he saw the famed Copy-Ninja crouching on the open windowsill with his usual bored expression.

"Yo." He greeted dully from his perch.

"Hi Cyclopes!" Daaku remarked, smiling.

Hikari mentally poked her sister for the rude greeting, which she ignored.

"Hello Kakashi-san," Hikari polity greeted.

Kakashi nodded to the younger girl, but stared at Daaku, "Why can't you greet me kindly like your sister?"

Daaku replied with a cheeky grin, "Cause that's not nearly as fun!"

Kakashi's eye faked disappointment, "But that still isn't nice. Thought women would have more manners..."

"Only the ones I choose get the nice version of me. Although, you're more into the crazy women type with that book you read."

The image of a curtain crazy, purple-haired women crossed his mind and the ninja mentally shook it away. "Then may I ask when you will ever be polite to me?"

Daaku put on a thoughtful expression, "Will you ever stop reading those porn books?"

Kakashi jump inside the room. Standing straight, with his arm folded in front of his chest. "Never." he answered in some seriousness.

"Wow! We have the same answer. That's so hilarious; now deal with it." Daaku replied in a jeering way, adding more fuel to the fire by rudely sticking her tongue out.

The tension in the air rose with the two opposing sides as they glared at each other. Hikari can imagine imaginary electrical sparks dangerously firing between them.

The Hokage couldn't help but be amused at the interaction between a civilian and a ninja. Daaku, as Sarutobi could see, wasn't afraid of the highly trained assassin before her nor was she willing to back down. But today was important and he needed to talk Kakashi about his mission.

"Now Daaku-san." Daaku cut off her staring contest to address the Hokage.

"If you go now and turn in theses paper today, you and your sister will become citizens by tomorrow if the office isn't busy." Sarutobi told the ebony-haired girl as he handed her the correct forms with stamps of approval on them. The girl snatched them away, looking them over.

"Also," Daaku paused momentarily to listen.

"I would need to talk with one of the teachers about your sister, but if he thinks its ok, I will let her try out her plan and see what happens."

Quickly finishing scanning the documents, she looked at the Hokage with satisfaction. "Thanks, Old Ma-Ow! I mean, Hokage-sama." Daaku shifted her eyes at Hikari, who had pinched her for almost disrespecting the leader of Konohagakure.

Kakashi couldn't help the smirk under him mask. Funny to see the younger girl, in her position, to act more mature then her older sister.

Before saying their final thanks and goodbye, Hikari leafed through the pages that she had been using earlier. Gripping the edge of a page, she teared out a paper before giving it to the Hokage.

A bit curious himself, Kakashi walked over and looked over the Hokage's shoulder to see his drawing.

Sarutobi feeling Kakashi hovering over his shoulder and gave the whole drawing for him look. He was impressed with the drawing, since the girl had limited time to doodle. Just a glance, he could see it was the overview from the office window. It didn't have all the minor details, but you could see major ones with the rooftops and the streets that were visible. It was a very impressive piece of art, though it would be enhanced with color.

"Thanks you for the drawing, Hikari." Sarutobi said with a gentle smile.

"It's not a problem. Right now it's a skeleton, when I completely finish with it I'll give it to you. It's a way to say thanks for letting us be here and also dealing with my sister demands." she joked. The old man gave an amused smile.

Daaku, in a predicament of becoming bored, wanted to do something before leaving. With Hikari's previous words, she needed to be punish with that comment. Eyeing the half masked perv taking in her sister artistic skills, although that piece is a downgraded version of what she can actually do. She hatched an idea that was funny and worthwhile to do.

Daaku quickly snatch Hikari's thick sketch/notebook. This was quite common for Hikari since Daaku would take things from her without warning beforehand. She did have a questioning look, though, as the other looked through the pages.

Daaku found what she was looking for and tore out a page from the confined of the binding, a mischievous glint in her eyes. After returning the folder to Hikari and carefully folding the drawing, she descended on her victim.

Kakashi handed the picture back to the Hokage to return to the younger girl. He was kind of impress with it so far. Maybe the final draft will better.

His attention changed as his eyes shifted to the approaching girl, feeling dread enter the pit of his stomach.

Since he was an elite shinobi, he schooled his expression to remain emotionless, readying himself for whatever was coming,

Daaku casually strolled up to the tall ninja, aware of his wariness. She can't help but giggle on the inside for earning such a reaction.

Daaku reached out and handed Kakashi the folded piece of paper, still smiling. "Keep that; take it like a gift." She turned around and grabbed Hikari, who was leafing through her sketches.

"Let's chat again sometime, Hokage-Jiji. You too, Scarecrow." Daaku said over her shoulder. Hikari gave an audible goodbye with her sister, who was swiftly crossing the room to the door.

Not a few inches from the doorway, Hikari found what she was looking for and look at her sister in horror. Daaku's reply was a shrug, mouthing 'it was your fault', grinning-widely.

Hikari, glaring at Daaku, tried desperately to return back into the room, but Daaku was quick and used their age difference to scoop Hikari off the ground and carry her out of the room, not caring about the scene they left in their wake.

When the door clicked shut, silence echoed through room. Kakashi stared at the paper in his hand, not wanting to know what inside but curious as to why Hikari reacted that hysterically. He slowly unfolded the paper.

Sarutobi, from his view point, couldn't see the content of the drawing but watched for Kakashi's expression. Something must have shocked him because he saw that Kakashi's single eye widen slightly.

"What was on the paper, Kakashi?" He asked.

Kakashi quickly refolded the paper and stuff into his vest. "Nothing worth mentioning…"

Sarutobi let the matter drop, having more pressing things at hand. "Kakashi, you don't have to tell me what was given to you, unless it related to what we are discussing now. Now report. How were the missions?"

Kakashi straightened himself in a professional way, facing his leader. "For the first mission, I'm unhappy to inform that she escaped before we got there."

Sarutobi looked back to the Intel report with the information. "No matter how many times we send someone, she always catches wind and runs away. Anything else I should know about?"

Kakashi cupped his chin in thought. "Well I'm not much for gossip but there were rumors floating around. One was someone was foolish enough to challenging her to a drinking contest, which turned into a brawl. The results were unconfirmed, since one person says she won while another say the stranger won."

Sarutobi look at Kakashi to explain more. He shrugged his shoulder. "Well, that was what I heard. Most of them could be lies."

"And the second mission?"

"After establishing that she had completely escaped, I set up a campground not too far from the shipping yard. After it got dark, I snuck into the yard. The dock was supposed to be empty but I saw some men unloading boxes off a large cargo boat. Whatever Intel you received was correct: Gatô shipping company is tainted. I went around back to listen to the works. They complained about the shipment being a hassle.

Searching through the office on board, I found the operation was for illegal shipping of drugs. His company was just a face for the real money he made. He had the drugs shipped with regular shipments, doubling his profit."

Reaching across his deck for the other report, the older man found the report.

 _'At least that part of the report was correct,'_ he thought. He did trust whom the information was coming form, but also had his suspicions as well. "So you got anything else? And did _he_ appear? And don't tell me that you left there unscathed. I got word from the nurse of your injury."

The elite shinobi sighed, not able to get out of this conversation fast enough. "Unfortunately, before I get any more information, I was stalled. He had six missing nins hired. They attacked while I was snooping around. They weren't that high ranking, but were a nuisance to deal with all of them, plus the back up from crew members. Got injured from one of the nin when I was occupied with another one." Kakashi felt a soft throb from the wound in question, a remembrance to what happened.

"For the person in question you were asking before was there." He continued, "Luckily Phantom isn't easily bought off and mostly do solo work by himself. He showed up and got three men before trading blows with a nin. Surprisingly, he helped me finish dealing everything. Some of surviving nins escaped though, saying this was way above pay. For some reason, he didn't chase after them and didn't leave me bleeding alone. Instead, Phantom patched and re-stitched my wounds before helping me back to the makeshift campsite that he was able to find without my direction."

The Hokage was listening to everything that was said with interest. "What happened next?"

"Well..." Kakashi scratch a side if his chin. "I blacked out..." he confessed. "But what I can remember was Phantom trying to get me to rest, but I was being stubborn and trying to plan a way to capture him. I'm wasn't going to rest with him in my sight, so he knocked me out before I had time to react. The hit was effective enough for me not wake up all through the night and into the early morning."

Kakashi's leader was surprised that one of his strongest ninja was rendered unconscious for that long. Quickly getting over his shock, he asked "Was anything amiss or missing when you regained conscience?"

"When I awoke, I worked through the pain and checked everything. Nothing was tampered; the only thing different was the dressing on the wound since it was new and fresh. Must have stayed the whole night or returned before leaving since there's was also a meal had been prepared for me to eat, and...this." Kakashi took a moment to reach into his pocket, taking out a black cube half the size of his palm. "It did have a letter attached to it. I read it for it to say the meal wasn't poisoned and I should give this to you. I would have kept the note, but it burst into flames."

He left the part out that the note said he shouldn't be jackass when accepting help; but, the note did gone up in flames by itself. "I checked and tried everything on this cube, but nothing I used works. I also tried finding him but he was already gone."

Sarutobi reached out and Kakashi gave him the cube. He carefully placed the item into the elder's hand and walked around the desk. Raising his left arm, he removed the hitai-ate covering his eye, revealing the deep scar slashed across his eyelid and opening it to reveal his Sharingan.

Readying himself for anything as the Hokage inspected the cube. Under the wide brim hat, Kakashi didn't notice the man's expression of familiarity when looking at the box in his hand.

As he watch closely, the elderly man gathered his chakra and surrounded the cube. The cube absorbed the chakra. Slowly, glowing etchings appeared across the surfaces. Kakashi was confused at what was happening, as his Sharingan was not able decipher or understand what the cube was doing. Then the whole thing popped in a mild cloud of smoke, leaving behind on the table a normal looking scroll and an envelope.

Sarutobi gestured for Kakashi to examine the new items as regular safety protocol but knowing nothing of danger will appear.

Kakashi went and carefully inspected the envelop before giving to the Hokage to open. His attention was now focused on the unknown scroll.

While he inspected the scroll, Sarutobi opened the envelope and retrieved the papers inside. He read the letter at the front before glancing at the other papers that was included.

A few minutes passed and, as Sarutobi finished with the papers, Kakashi finished with the scroll, but not wanting to open the scroll in the room. He re-covered his eye and waited for the Hokage's order.

The older man expression was of defeat and exhaustion. He handed Kakashi, apart from the letter in the front, the papers contained in the envelope.

"Deliver these and the scroll to Ibiki. The scroll can be opened by anyone but better do it over there. Report back to me after you're done." the Hokage ordered.

Kakashi took the papers that were handed to him, and saw that the first page had a picture of one of the nins he fought at Gatô's shipping yard. Skimming the papers, they contained more information about, not only this one, but the others as well.

On the back, there was detailed information about Gatô's company and some of his enterprise locations.

"Can I ask why Ibiki is needed? He's a torture specialist; the information doesn't benefit him that much without the people themselves." Kakashi asking this logical question.

Under the shadow of his hat, Sarutobi had a sad, amused smile. "Go to Ibiki immediately and you will find out. Return right away and report what happens."

Knowing he was dismissed without a solid answer, Kakashi disappeared through the open window, and leaped to a separate rooftop before Shunshin away to find Ibiki, likely being at his place of work.

Sarutobi waited a few seconds, leaning back into his chair in thought, before deciding to get up to stretch his feet.

Opening one of his desk drawers, the man took a matchbook and grabbed a small, squared piece of paper beside it.

Traveling around his chair, he looked beyond the window to the village; the place he called home that he cherished with all around him.

Times were peaceful now but things were changing. New threats with added news were traveling around, having crossed his hand many times. The future nearing something big that even he won't see coming. He knew he might not even live that long as he wanted too, wanting to protect everything he loved and hopes to grow strong.

He lifted the scrap of paper and looked inked design on it. He had research to what it was, but nothing he found would decipher the weird squiggles and patterns. Still in the deeper part of his mind, no matter how many times he does this, it feels like he's signing his soul to the devil.

Taking a matchstick, he ignited the stick. He raised the paper above the flames, setting it alight. As the ashes fell to the ground, a convenient gust of wind moved to the falling burned ashes, collecting it. When it was collected, all the ashes from the burnt paper left with a pleasant breeze and a faint smell of sulfur.

Sarutobi digested everything as normal since it wasn't the first time he had watched this unnatural wind takes the ashes away before. Where it went, he didn't care since he had given up on tracking it, knowing that he would come later in a few days.

Tossing away the useless matchstick, he was ready as can be for more mundane paperwork. Before he dove back in, he glanced back to the open view deep in thought.

Under his breath he stated, "I may be deceived if I you trust too much, but I will live in torment if not trusting you meant when preventing the unthinkable. The hope of trusting someone as crazy as you should be enough or I have wasted my time with you."

Maybe that was an understatement, but contacting him will be the end of his title as Hokage. Even if he did explain himself, those old bag of bones counselors would laugh at him or think he's crazy. No matter, he already knew the consequence for his actions.

Back facing the window, Sarutobi sat down again to finally tackle the sea of papers plaguing his desk. As he was about to start another knock echoed at the door. This new person at the doorway can in and bring, to his _enjoyment_ , more paperwork.

He felt a faint migraine coming, this is going to be a long day...

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Sarutobi, I think people can say they hate doing paperwork, too.**

 **So how was it? Anything good or bad you like to say? I think people can guess who that crazy women Kakashi was thinking. :)**

 **Hope you like this chapter, till next time. Good-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again and yay! My first review! Finally got around my college schedule to post this chapter. If you haven't noticed, my first chapter was reposted because I had someone to reedit it. Check out the first chapter and see the difference. Thank you** _ **Wynter Spite**_ **and for the review too.**

 **As the story progress and characters comes and goes, I really try my best to the characters not too OOC. Any mistake will be my fault as I'm trying my best. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as I was making it.**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.**

* * *

The Academy was a place where young boys and girls train to become proud ninjas that protect their village or go on exciting mission as their imagination grow. The delightful sound of hyperactive students and angry shouting from the teachers are the usual with this active environment. The few times the building was not under threat from being burned down by stray exploding tags or another hole on its walls when student's tossing weapons behind the teachers' backs were few and far between and usually signaled a break from classes. So it was unusual the courtyard and entrance of the school are currently vacant, apart from a well-known cat who liked to use the place as an escape route.

Now standing by the entrance was Hikari, leaning casually again the wooden pillar supporting the huge sign above her head. Fiddling with one of the bracelets that adorned her wrists, she wore a short, dark blue, sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts, which was slightly dusty. Strapped across her chest comfortably was a strap attached to her satchel.

So why was she here, in an apparently empty school that needed rest and repair for the _hell_ next year? Well, Daaku went back to the office the next day to get the passport and was also reminded that they didn't have an address to find them. So on that same day, Daaku was attentively setting up a PO box.

A few days later, when it was Daaku's turn to get the mail, a letter had arrived informing them that Hikari would be taking an evaluation test for the Academy. Daaku, finally glad that they finished debating, went to celebrate with some if their private stocked alcohol. Hikari was happy they finished in time or her sister would've snuck inside the building again to 'move along' the process faster.

A second page attached informed the two that Hikari needed a health check. So Daaku, being her legal guardian and quickly sobered up, took her to the hospital the following morning. While they were there, she answered questions about her medical background and had a quick physical done. They had even taken Daaku's background too, since she was already there and might as well have it done for future reference.

After that Daaku scheduled her sister's exam for the next day, dropping her off at the entrance and meeting her examiners before leaving the other girl behind. It had taken two days to finish since her examiners were supposed be on break and only a few staff were available on hand.

At the present, Hikari tilted her head back, slightly resting on the pillar and contemplating while staring idly at the sunny sky. Thinking back, her test wasn't that hard but she had to get a few wrong. For the sake of being in character and her apparent age, she had to lower her knowledge significantly. It didn't mean everything would be average but she would be just under genius.

Still, the grading was relevantly fast since they were evaluating one person instead of a flock of excited students. Her results were a high average and some decent, solid techniques. Hikari even overheard some snips of conversation at the classes she would be in. They would need to take it up with the Hokage and Daaku in her education, however.

Despite what they are saying, Hikari already decided to work hard over the summer to show _visible_ improvement. The beginner's work would be so boring her brain would go numb but, if she wanted to graduate relatively soon, then she'd have to be in for the long haul.

Hikari's face developed a deep frown when remembering her exam, mostly focusing on one of her examiners. Of the two who evaluated her that day, one was a women who had a warm, caring feeling with a strict hand. Her tests were mostly consist of kunoichi areas, seeing how much in those area she needed to learn. From flower arrangements to stuff involving a kunoichi, Hikari passed everything with relevant ease. Not wanting to do redo the basics again, she slightly used an advanced technique to seal the idea. Considering her background in being a merchant was a perk when dealing with rich people.

Her other examiner made her want to claw her skin. Despite his politeness and being kind-hearted, Hikari sensed it was an act of sorts. There was just something off about this man that made her want to punch him. He was, as stated before, polite and easy-going and he encouraged her to do her best, but still a nagging feeling about him just made an unsettling feeling pool in her guts.

Usually her sister would be in her head, yapping about why should show a little effort and spy on the guy, undoubtedly leaving a pounding headache afterwards. However, fortunately for her, she wasn't in there today.

For some reason, Daaku planned to scout the village by herself while she took her tests. She had done that yesterday and now today.

Hikari lifted her glasses up to pinch the bright of her nose. She really didn't mind since Daaku wouldn't disrupt her focus, but had to hope her sister would keep to the shadows. Unfortunately, a recent transmission of her progress was making her lack hope. Apparently her reckless sister underestimated one of the clans when sneaking into their compound. Currently, she was having fun playing a nice round of hide-and-seek with them. This cat-and-mouse game was still in motion and Daaku was winning since no one was able to capture her thus far.

Hikari wished Daaku's pursuers the best of luck. They would need it when trying to capture her sister with her bag of many escape tricks.

Daaku shot her a message while running away, giving her sister permission to wander the village. Hikari wasn't able to say anything when the line was abruptly cut with Daaku as she told Hikari about a "sparring partner."

Hikari sadly sighed and hoped whomever caught Daaku's attention would be ok. She didn't want to deal with another dead body.

Her foot collided with the ground, kicking up a small dust cloud. Now what to do? She had her satchel and money so she could eat lunch while she was out. But where would be a great place to eat?

As Hikari pondered what to do with her day, another figure approached the gate to her left. She casually glanced over and couldn't help but stare at the form approaching.

The figure was of a...man? Well, she couldn't tell for sure since he was upside down, walking on his hands as his back faced her. Hikari couldn't remember a circus being in town.

Curious, she raised her voice to get his attention. "What are you doing, mister?"

The man stopped and flipped himself right side up. The man was very tall and he wore a green jumpsuit and flak jacket with orange leg warmers that were striped. He had high cheek-bones with bushy eyebrows and his black hair was cut in a bowl-style.

Hikari watched the man strike a pose with his thumbs up, a wink, and smile with a twinkle. She could've sworn she heard a _ping_ sound when he smiled. "I'm doing three hundred laps around the village to spread youth." The man announced with a upbeat attitude.

"Why walk upside down on your hand?" Hikari inquired, although she could guess why.

The man started a small lecture. "The leg holds the body's weight every day, making it one of the stronger muscles in the body. But I have trained these arm to be as strong as legs. And what better way than to walk on them three hundred times?" The man flexed his arms to prove his point, which she noticed to be strong. Must be useful for hand-to-hand combat, or Taijutsu, as this world called it.

Hikari couldn't help but smile at this familiar training exercise that a karate master used on his disciple. "Weak Knee" as his best friend (?) and Daaku liked to call him sometimes, seeing as she hated this training exercise. Although, instead walking upside down, he was positioned like wheelbarrow and ran on his hands that way. She could understand the mutual feeling when Daaku wanted try it on her. _Sigh_..those were the days...

"That's kind of interesting." Hikari complemented, in turn made the man smile proudly. "So mister, can I ask what your name?"

"My name is, Maito Gai! Here to spread flames of youth and strength to everyone." Now rightfully named Gai proclaimsed. "Might I also ask how are you being here at the place that promote youth to their finest!"

There was a slightly feel of familiarity, apart from the pose and not using 'man'. Hope this guy wasn't prone to fighting like Elfman. Apart from him weird declaration with youth and such, she could see is a nice guy, maybe just a bit too energetic for his age.

"My name is Hikari. I was here to take a evaluation in becoming a ninja." She said, answering Gai's question.

Next thing she knew, Gai was making a speech on how dedicated she was and encouraging her future in becoming a ninja. Hikari politely listened and tried answering any question that were at her firing in rapid sessions. Surprisingly, there were many terminologies he used to encourage her "flame of youth" as she tried to decipher his sentence.

Hikari was slightly relieved that he stopped his speech mid-sentence when he spied someone familiar. "Kakashi!" Gai's voice rang out loudly; she winced as her sensitive ears hurts. "I was looking for you!" Hikari shifted her view to where Gai was shouting and spotted the half masked, gravity defying silver hair of Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi's body stiffened when his name was called out, recognizing the voice of his caller. Gai quickly ran up him before he walked away, clapping his back in a friendly mannerism. Hikari was amused as she watched Gai dragging him in front of her, "Hikari, this is my eternal-rival and friend Kakashi! We've known each other since our first Academy year."

Hikari waved at the familiar person and said, "Nice to see you again Kakashi-san." He nodded back as an answer. She had a creepy feeling this wasn't a coincidence, but whoever planned this probably wanted her to spread her interaction a bit more.

"Now, my rival! Let us have a competition of racing to the village gate. Loser has to do five hundred push-ups as punishment! Hikari, you can stand at the gate to determine who wins." Gai declared. Hikari could understand a friendly competition for trained shinobi, but why they even had to do it was a mystery.

"Gai, I thought you would be training with your new Genin team?" Kakashi interjected, hoping that Gai would just forgot and go away.

Gai's demeanor turned sad as he was reminded of his newly commanded team."Well...I planned a group exercised today, but one of my students had to go back home so I had everyone do self-training today."

Hikari had a bad feeling about this and asked, "If I may ask, why did he have to leave?"

Gai furrowed his large brow, remembering what his student said. "He said it was a clan emergency. Someone trespassed and got inside their property. Now they need everyone available to help capture the culprit." Gai's eyes sparked and became fiery, burning with passion. "I know my student will capture the culprit. If not, I'll run around the village backward one-hundred times!"

Hikari felt sorry for the green clad man who would have to fulfill his punishment. She also felt sorry for other adult shinobi, who looked like he would rather be anywhere other than here. Daaku spread chaos wherever she went, involuntary or not.

Before Gai dragged his rival to a starting point, Hikari thought to help him this time. "Kakashi-san, did my sister send you to pick me up?"

Kakashi was a bit confused, while Gai was eager to ask questions. "Kakashi was going to escort you back to your sister?"

Hikari pushed her glasses that slide slightly back up her nose. "Yes, he is Maito-san. My sister and I recently moved here and my sister just dropped me at the Academy this morning. Kakashi-san was the first person we met and she asked him while she was out shopping to take me home. This village is huge and she is just being a protective sister."

Gai teared up at the touching comment, crying some manly tears. "My Rival is such a kind, considerate person to help someone in their time of need. Go and help this young lady. I have one hundred and fifty-six laps to go, but today I'll add fifty more for your passion of helping."

Kakashi and Hikari said goodbye to the retreating man who went back on his hands and continued his training.

When Gai was long gone, Kakashi look down at his now young charge. "You know I don't know where you live, right?" He disclosed. "And your sister never bumped into me."

Hikari gave him a knowing smile. "I know that, silly, but thought you needed some help." She looked down the path the green-clad man went. "Does he always do that?"

"I'm sad to say yes. Don't think all shinobi are like him."

"Well, the only ones I know now are Maito-san and you. He could be a bit overwhelming, but is a good person, also a skilled ninja. I can understand that at least. "

Kakashi agreed with the small child. Gai could go overboard, but in a tight situation, he could count on the other to watch his back.

"Hey, Kakashi-san?"

Kakasi glanced down at his supposed 'savior'.

"Could you show me anywhere a good to eat? It's already fairly pass noon and I haven't eaten lunch." Hikari asked.

"Isn't your sister going to pick you up? I know I'm not."

"I've been waiting here for a long time. She must be busy doing something." Hikari's voice was apathetic when describing her sister's whereabouts. "Tell you what: for escorting me and maybe showing me a bit of the village, I'll treat you to lunch with me."

Kakashi thought about the proposal. He really didn't want to deal with her (a kid) and travel around the village, but a free meal might be worth it.

After agreeing with the exchange, Hikari and Kakashi set out into the heart of the village.

Kikashi lead his charge into the heart of the village, occasionally explaining some locations, commenting on some people, and pointing out some landmarks to not get lost while he read his book in front of him. Hikari followed him, listening while looking around. This place had changed, big and small, since her last visit many years ago.

Hikari, with Daaku, had explored some areas of the village but none of the public area. Most of their exploration was more toward the restricted areas for the last few days. Hikari complained that they should check out the village first, but Daaku, with her stubbornness and nagging, made her bend to Daaku's demands this time.

Since those areas were highly guarded, they mostly didn't separate from each other, a part from making distractions or lookouts occasionally. Daaku was the main one controlling the body since she had been here many times before, but didn't properly think out a contingency plan.

Hikari remembered their first night while keeping up with Kakashi. Their first trip was almost a disaster. Daaku wanted to go in head-first instead of planning ahead like a professional. The only thing they had gotten out of it was guard shifts, but with shinobi's they will change constantly so it would work only a few days or less. On a side-note, they found another snake contractor who must have a sixth sense to throw sharp dango sticks at them like a pro. Unfortunately for that person, they had avoided the sudden attack before disappearing from the area.

Her mind was brought back to reality when she heard Kakashi pointing out a bookstore. Curious at what selections Konohagakure had in books, she asked him to take her inside.

Unannounced to her, Kakashi was smirking underneath his mask. He informed her that she could browse there for a few minutes. Hikari nodded and went inside first with Kakashi tailing not too far.

The interior inside was that of any typical bookstore with low lighting. Many rows of bookcases scattered around, with shelves of books lining it. There was a counter to go and pay for the books, but the manager wasn't behind it at the moment.

Hikari stopped in her tracks when her eyes scaned a few titles in front of her. Kakashi was watching with amusement behind her. He grabbed a random cover and pretended to read it.

"..I thought you said this was a bookstore..."

Kakashi was mildly impressed that Hikari was speaking in such an even tone. He thought she would react differently. Oh well.

"This is, technically, a bookstore." He replied in amusement.

Silent rained over the two as nothing could be said. Sure, he brought a minor to one of his favorite stores for his unusual books. He was getting a bit bored and saw the girl was in deep thought, so he thought to it would be entertaining tease the girl. This could lead him to not getting a free meal, but, on the bright side, the kid would run off, leaving him the rest of the day by himself.

A steady hand reached out, slowly grabbing a book off the shelf. Hikari turned it over to the front cover. A few tense, silent seconds passed before she opened the book to a random page. Hikari scanned the lines. The silence was broken by the pale-haired girl, sighing in disappointment.

"Since we're already here, I better find something for Daaku. Hope there's something better than this one." The last part was mumbled under her breath but Kakashi heard it. Barely glancing over at him, she continued to scan the other titles on another self. "After this, you better lead us to an _actual_ bookstore then somewhere to eat." She casually spoke over her shoulder.

Kakashi, who was a bit shocked to reply, watched as Hikari returned the book she was holding to its original place. She moved onto another self in another aisle and browsed around like it was _normal_ for an underage girl to do such a thing.

Hikari, on the other hand, was trying not to blush as she opened another book to look inside, ignoring the cover the best she could. She knew that Kakashi was teasing and wanted to play a joke on her, but she couldn't help it to have this backfire on him. Plus, getting to surprise Daaku with her purchase that she wouldn't normally take was a bonus as well. It was a win-win situation. She might regret it later but, for now, she would enjoy her victory.

On her fifth book, she found it hard not to keep herself from blushing. She wasn't a stranger to intimacy but why couldn't a person's personal life be kept to themselves?

After a few more...'books,' Hikari picked out three that Daaku would be entertained with for a few hours. Kakashi wanted to call out that she was bluffing but didn't get a chance as the girl handed her the books and money, telling him to take care of it since he was the legal adult. Hikari waited outside while Kakashi paid for the books. The cashier pleasantly rung him up as he recognized the male, not knowing about the earlier confrontation.

Kakashi didn't pay attention to the cashier about his opinion of the books or others he should try. He merely walked back out into the sunlight and handed the purchase with the change to the original owner. She said a quick 'thanks' before opening her satchel to put away everything.

"Should I be concerned how you know which books to pick out? Or maybe worry about how your sister might kill me?"

Hikari shrugged her shoulder and replied, "She won't care." Her lips cracked a small smile. "She'll mostly congratulate you for tricking me into that store. On a side note, if you're living with a sibling, traveling through forests and towns, there is no privacy. "

Kakashi shook his head. "You have a weird sister."

"You have a weird friend." Hikari pointed with her earlier encounter with Gai.

Kakashi let out a lighthearted chuckled. "Touché."

* * *

The past conversation was forgotten when the two continued on their way.

Hikari was glad that Kakashi kept his word and went to an _actual_ bookstore. Inside was slightly brighter and it was packed with people searching or buying the many books on display.

Kakashi barely glanced around, ignoring the whispers of onlooker. He didn't know why but it was amusing being out of character, doing things such as entering a normal bookstore. The best part was his entrance when leading Hikari inside. Many almost fainted at the sight of him taking charge of a young girl. He might hate the annoying brats but it didn't mean he would hurt them. Lots of the bystanders went up to her when they thought he wasn't looking to see if she had been tricked or dared to accompany him. Many heads were scratched when her reply was that she wasn't tricked and she was willingly traveling with him.

Meanwhile, Hikari was breathing a sigh of relief as the last interrogator left her alone. It was getting irritate with all the questions. Was it _that_ abnormal for Kakashi to look after a child? She snickered at the idea. Sure, he wasn't the greatest role model but she could take care of herself. If only she didn't look her age… On the other hand, it would look like a date if she was about his age. That would just be more questions and rumors then she wanted to count. Whatever, at least they stopped their pestering and she could move around now.

Her eyes were shifting around to survey the titles on the covers as she paraded around the store. Her hand trailed across the smooth spines and she, occasionally, took a peek inside of a book. There was a good amount that she wanted to update her library with. She frowned, noticing that the bookstore wasn't exactly what she was looking forward, but she didn't want to complain either.

After few minutes after scourging the shelves, she gathered a couple of books in her arms and handed some to Kakashi to help carry to the register. Kakashi eyed the many books in him arms. "What are you buying? They could mistake these for bricks to build a house with." Kakashi asked as he was handled the stack while Hikari searched through her bag again for her purse. He wondered if she would be able to fit as many books as he was carrying in her bag.

"Those are really for light reading." Hikari paid no mind to the odd look on Kakashi's face as she continued, "I'm seeing if anything new was added or changed since the last book I bought months ago." She explained, frustrated slightly at not finding her purse." My sister and I travel a lot and most of the time when on the road, I'll go and find a new book in a village or listen to stories of the elders. It's not that surprising how things vary between each country and location. By now I have collected enough to build a house if we wanted to. Ah ha! There you are!" Hikari exclaimed when she finally took out her purse.

Kakashi made no comment while following the girl to the register. He didn't notice a couple books she left on the ground until she picked them up. He glanced at the titles. Most were common subjects, like history, but a few were other genres, like supernatural or fiction.

"Unless you are planning to go home now, I'm not helping you carry these around town." Kakashi stated as another book was tallied and stack with the rest. This one was a recent medical journal about plants.

"Just be patient." Hikari told him as the cashier finally gave her the total amount for everything. She handed the cashier the money, receiving some change in return, and grabbed one of the many bags containing her purchase. Hikari looked to Kakashi. "The quicker we can get these books outside, I can store them away so we can get some lunch."

"Why outside?" He asked, taking two bags that were heavier.

"Wait and see. Come on, let's go to the nearest ally." Hikari said vaguely.

Stepping outside, Hikari turned to a large alleyway and told Kakashi to place the bag on the ground beside her. She then proceeded to sort the books, putting them in stacks.

"Kakashi-san, would you mind closing your eye? I don't like audiences." Hikari politely asked when she was finished sorting.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, feeling a little irritated with being bossed around by a kid. "And why I should do that? There's no one here besides us so you can do whatever you need right now."

Hikari began regretting purchasing so many books. In her defense, she hasn't restocked books from Kokonha in years. "It's somewhat a technique my sister and I can do. We hate that people have tried to copy it."

Now this spiked his interest. "Really?" He questioned. "And why did people wanted to learn this?" Kakashi had already been given a new task since coming back from his previous mission. He had to find info on the two sisters but that was proving to be very hard. They had traveled many places and he would need a lot of time to gather the info. However, chaperoning the other proved to be of some worth.

Under his gaze, he spied the white-haired girl tighten her lip. "Well..." She paused for a moment. "There was one time that a man wanted us to work for him, supplying what we can do for his _work_." She spat the last word in resentment. "Like always, we tried to politely decline his job offer."

He thoughtfully tapped him chin, taking in the information. "I take it he didn't take no as an answer."

"Nope." She said, popping the p.

"What happened?" He tried pry further.

Hikari took a glance above her head, checking the time from the sky. She really needed food soon and the best way to do that is to bait the guy. "Well, if we get these books done quickly, I might be more talkative over lunch. Let's hope this will hurry along. So will you please close that one eye so we can get moving?" She asked, using the sweetest voice she had. It could melt hearts of stone if she tried hard enough.

Kakashi wanted to know the secret badly, but that voice...it wasn't normal. He hated following orders from a kid, as much her voice was tugging his heart. At least she wasn't using the puppy dog eye combo because that would ruin his day. His face made a 'why-I'm-even-doing-this' look as he closed his exposed eye. He didn't close the other and told himself he wasn't cheating because she never pointed it out. He felt his chakra drain slowly to activate his Sharingan.

Not much time had passed when he was allowed to open his eye again. The books were gone. The ground where they were once stacked was bare of any trace of the tree eating squares. He didn't hear or feel any nearby chakra, if the girl thought of using it. How did they just disappear like that?

"Hello?...Are you there?" Kakashi bought out of his thoughts to solve what happened, and saw that Hikari was trying to get his attention. "Great, you're back from la-la land." She said with relief in her voice. "Come on! It's time to eat and you still need to take us there. My hunger level will continue to rise if we keep on standing here."

Kakashi paid no attention to Hikari's comment as he shuffled out of the alleyway. Hikari quickly followed the man though the vast streets. The walk was quite between them; Hikari noticed that they were going to a less crowded area after a few minutes.

They finally stopped in front of a building with an open entrance. Kakashi entered first, he was greeted by one of the regular waitresses who knew him and pointed to a lone corner booth at the back wall. Hikari steered herself to the direction the waitress was pointing at. She could see why they were seated in the back since she was with a shinobi with a weird taste in reading.

She took one side of the table and carefully transferred the bag around her neck to the empty space beside her, as Kakashi took the other side across from her. In the middle of the table was a large gas grill, unlit for now. Hikari already asserted that the place served barbecue when she first walked in. The smell of food lingered in the air with seasoning and sauce being used with self-barbecuing.

They were immediately given menus by the same waitress after they were seated. The woman retreated to fetch some tea as they read over the menu. Kakashi just glanced over it and placed it aside for he was a frequent customer here with his...comrade/friend?...that he occasionally ate with. Although they were the loudest customers the place had, they weren't kicked out like other places or banned.

By the time the waitress came back with their drinks, they are ready to order. Kakashi was surprised at the amount Hikari was ordering. Most girls her age wanted to eat little as possible to watch their weight. At least he wasn't paying for the meal. Well, considering what so far happened today, this would be the least concerning surprise.

"So your sister isn't feeding you or what?" He commented as he quickly took a sip of the warm drink when Hikari was looking away (she had done this purposely without his notice). The waitress lit the grill and left to get their order.

Hikari copied his movement after turning around, taking a sip before answering. "No, we try to get something to eat on the road but sometimes it's hard. Now that we are now stationary, it will be easier planning a meal."

"Must be difficult."

Hikari sighed slightly, remembering the times they forgot to eat and almost passed out when the vessel didn't get enough nutrients. "It's hard some days, but we manage. Luckily, we know how to search for food on the road and have some emergency supplies."

Kakashi polity nodded; at least they have smarts to find a way to survive. Speaking of life, he should gather information already. "So we are here and the food is on its way. You going to tell me the full story or after lunch?"

Hikari took a sip of her tea. "You really want to know?"

"Well, you did say you might."

She put down her cup on the table before continuing. "If you really want to know, then where should I start?"

"Well, tell me about the guy who wanted to hire you. Was he really that persistence?" He wanted to find who would want to hire these girls. It might lead to some clues if Hikari was truthful with her story.

Hikari almost choked on her tea she was drinking again, reminded about the guy. "Yeah...persistence wasn't even half of it." She said unemotionally. "He had people trying to follow us for over four locations. The only time he ever caught up was by accident. Still, that stupid guy won't take no for an answer."

Kakashi have feeling that guy was either brave or an idiot. He picked the latter when factoring Daaku in the negotiation. Now for the bigger question, "So everything he did was for whatever you and your sister can do. You don't mind throwing a bone in what it is."

Hikari cocked a pale eyebrow. "A bit curious are we?" She knew where the conversation was going to. "So you want to learn what we do and what he wanted with us?"

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe."

Hikari cracked a knowing smile. " _Yes_ , not all humans have the same curiosity. Don't worry; if you're not the first one then you're not only one."

She casualty leaned her head into her hand, contemplating about the story. "So let's get the ball rolling." She hoped it wouldn't expose anything important. She really needed to tread carefully. "Ok...so it took place a few years ago, when we were still traveling. We were stopping at a reasonably populated town in the Earth Country."

"In what region?" Kakashi asked.

"I think it was close to the west side. I can't remember for sure." Hikari replied, shrugging. "We stopped in a town and planned to stay there for some time. It's a popular place where traffic from other neighboring villages crossed a lot. After we found a place to stay for the night, we explored the area as much as we could in that late afternoon. It's a charming place with lots of stalls and shops. Apparently, people can set up stalls if they claim a spot, but with a limited area so others can have a fair area to set up next door.

"Daaku was not that excited, being tired from traveling, but she was at least attentive when we looked at the competition. We surveyed other stalls, deciding what to set out from our stall tomorrow. At that time, we stumbled across a man selling antiquities and ceramics." A corner of her lip frowned as she recalled the past. "When we first glanced at the things on display, we knew they were scammers. Many pieces were either poor grade, imitations, or overly priced. To top it all off, a guy wanted to buy something nice for his and his wife's anniversary and was being pressured into buying something by these guys."

Hikari took a deep drink of her cooled tea to wash away the lump of anger in her throat. "I know that my sister's first impression towards you was..." She had to pause to find the phrase. "special in a bad way…"

Kakashi lazily waved his hand to cancel the statement and retorted sarcastically, "No, it was _riveting_."

Hikari chuckled softly, her eyes unfocused as she drifted away. "Yeah...she can be like that but that's how she is." Pushing past memories aside, she continued, "So when we saw this happening in front of us, Daaku took the first initiative and quickly made her way to the stall." She pointed sharply as Kakashi. "Mind you, she can be difficult to deal with sometimes, but even she has some morals."

Kakashi just blinked with the sudden off comment, but was quickly pushed away as Hikari started the story again. "The whole ordeal was blown over when she remarked about the items' quality and authenticity. The customer luckily backed away from the manager to listen to Daaku's insight, which led them both to be kicked out of the guy's stall." Hikari smiled at that memory. "The man was devastated that he couldn't get anything for his wife. It took a moment to get the guy back on his feet again, but I able to convince him to come by our stall the next day to get him something for his wife. Free of charge to make up for what had happened."

Hikari then sighed, raking her hand through the strands of her long white hair. "Now, this is where things get complicated. It took a few days, but the first sign of trouble came when some men were asking questions about us around town. Apparently the guy who owns the stall was an underling to many people for selling and told them about us. Daaku, in her own way, had spread word about the fake stall and they assumed that she found out about their operation.

"They dug up little information, but found some supposed rumors about some talents we can do that will aid in their operation. After Daaku declined the first few offers of joining, they even tried to convince me when she wasn't around." Hikari laughed. "I mean, come on. Did they think I'm a naive child that would persuade my sister to agree with their offer? Soon after, they tried to intimidate us. Big whoop. That time, they tried to rough us up but, after Daaku got to them, they were in way worse shape than we were."

Hikari averted her gaze, although Kakashi didn't notice. "We left soon after, so we wouldn't disturb the town for being in the crossfire. Took a few months before they found us again and reported our sighting, which hatched another half-baked plan."

"Defacing your stall or spreading rumors?" Kakashi said, trying to lighten the mood. Hikari slightly laughed, appreciating his effort.

Hikari casually stated, "That's considerably smaller than kidnapping."

Kakashi quickly raised the question, "Was it you?"

"Ding-Ding-Ding. We have a winner!"

"So basically they kidnapped you to have your sister corporate with them or something bad would happen to you." Kakashi stated, still trying to figure out the details.

Hikari nodded. "Yep. It was a reasonable plan, but failed horribly. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here eating with you."

Kakashi gave her a deadpan look and said, "It couldn't have been _that_ normal for you."

Hikari sighed and pressed her back against the booth with her legs crossed under the table and arms behind her head. "It's not the first time I've been through this. Besides," She straightened herself and slightly leaned closer to Kakashi to whisper with sincere pride, "Daaku always finds me no matter where I am."

Kakashi could tell she wasn't lying. It must've been nice to have a sister, seeing as he had none. "How was your sister able to find you? What happened?"

Hikari's back returned to the padded booth seat. "First, the 'invitation' failed. No surprised there." She scoffed. "The only time she ever negotiated was when it was in her favor. I know what you're thinking, she's risking my life. But believe me, Kakashi; I trust her way more than I trust a guy who was using me as a bargaining chip."

Hikari took a few seconds to calm herself down before continuing. "Now to the real question you asked: how was she able to find me with the deal gone south? It could have gotten worse, but she was able to find me with some contact she made before that happened. Her friends had taken out the guards and reached me before reinforcements came." Hikari smiled slightly with that memory. "I almost had to beg them not to badly mangle the guards to death at that point. Daaku was super mad they ever thought to kidnap me. Luckily, the dumb schmuck who planned everything was in the area and she took her rage out on him." She sadly shook her head in disapproval. "That poor guy, he won't ever recover from that."

Kakashi gave a half shrug and, with a small smirk that implied something said, "I can't say that they should die, but a good beating I can approve of."

Hikari heard that and tried to hit her companion under the table, but he kept dodging her kicks. She suppressed her laughter and said, "You are almost bad as my sister!"

Kakashi smiled when Hikari stopped trying to kick him. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Not that she was determined to actually land a direct hit, but it would've made her point.

As her thoughts were brewing some more, the waitress arrived with their orders and sauces. She even refilled their cups before departing.

The two used their separate tongs and placed the many ingredients onto the grill as much the space provide them. The sound and smell of food cooking lingered in the air as the meat changed color from raw red to cooked brown.

As the meat and vegetables cooked on the heated grill, Hikari noticed something she over looked. "Hey Kakashi-san, how are you going to eat?"

"That is for me to know and you to not know." He teased.

Kakashi couldn't see it because of her tinted glasses, but he have a feeling she had rolled her eyes. He was a bit curious as why her glasses were tinted white as much as his other curiosity of another clan with their glasses.

Hikari shook her head in slight disapproval. "I know that you are a trained ninja, Kakashi-san, but it's not good for your health to quickly eat your meal when I'm not looking." She said with annoyance. "Not like it'll be the end of the world if anyone found out what you actually looked like." Kakashi's eye smiled for him but kept his mouth shut. Hikari was slightly peeved at the smug look that he was sporting.

Uggh! Why did she have to be the good guy! Not that she was pure or that it was bad to be good, but the feeling can be nagging. Well there's always plan "B" she could use. "Hey, Kakashi-san, I have something that could help." There was a small, skeptic look on his face, but it was better than nothing.

So went on with the meal. It was very quiet with some small talk exchange between the two of them. Hikari was interested at the knowledge Kakashi had, apart from the comments on his books, while he was trying to get information out of her. Kakashi did try his best to slip her up and squeeze information, but he hadn't had a chance to trick her.

She did plant some planned slips as a failsafe so he wouldn't keep pestering her. She hoped those snippets of info were enough to quench his curiosity for whatever information gathering mission he was on.

As the time passed, Hikari started to hear the clanks of dishes being removed, but the waitress was a bit slow. The distraction was not aimed for the famous Kakashi, as he was still wearing his mask while the table was being clear. No, the spotlight was on her. Distractions were expected when she had forgotten to remove her eyewear since they were talking. Before she was wearing glasses but now it was replaced with a black bandanna.

She asked the kind woman to give them the bill before she departed with their plate. When the waitress present left, her hand traveled to her head, removing the thick cloth. However, she didn't open her eyes just yet. After returning her glasses to the proper place, she slowly opened her eyes so they could adjust to the lightning.

"Well, this was an interesting meal," Kakashi stated. "I don't think I have ever had many people who would blind themselves to let me eat normally." He was a bit pensive at first since he had been thought that this maybe another ploy, like many others, to reveal what's under his mask. As time passed, even he in some extent trusted that she won't be sneaking a peek under the blind, though her consent nagging in making him eat without his mask had gotten through him. He wonders if this was how her sister felt, though it wasn't like he was ever going to get along with her.

Though, he was interested in how Hikari was able to maneuver with her sight covered. Like before at the alleyway, she wasn't using any chakra, but the whole time she was able to eat and cook her order without help from him and without mistakes. She had taken an even space on the grill and flipped when necessary. He had tried to sneak a piece off her side, but she off-commented that she didn't mind him taking some if he asked.

Hikari blinked several times behind her glasses to erase the stars from her eyes. "Because I don't have any motive to unravel your face." She stated this bluntly and truthfully at the same time. In her head, though, she was thinking, _'But can't speak on behalf of my sister.'_

The bill came shortly after. Hikari took a glance at the total and shrugged, not all concerned by the price. After, she secured her bag to her by looping it around her neck before taking out her money purse as she took a few steps away to the front to pay. Kakashi followed behind her so they could get out of the restaurant faster.

After paying, they were back onto the open street. The sun was still up but was starting to set and Hikari thought it was about time to leave.

Kakashi had an improved mood from eating and not having to pay. Also, he had grasped a few ideas where to search for info next, which reminded him to find out where they lived.

Hikari had reasons not to have him finding their house. She tried to persuade him that he didn't have to escort her all the way home. The deal was only for around the village, but he easily countered that she wouldn't know where to go in this part of town. She questioned him suspiciously on the subject, wondering why he needed to know. She added something about asking Daaku on a date, shutting him up faster.

Kakashi wanted to know where they lived for mission reasons, but it would be suspicious and she may inform her sister. Besides, he needed to track the info he already had on hand.

When they reached the location where Hikari said was close to her home, she took a quick glance at the forest beside the road. Kakashi noticed this and tried to see what she was looking at but concluded it might been an animal that might have caught her attention.

Hikari's parting words that they should do this again, and Kakashi wittily responded that she was too young to date him. That comment didn't go unpunished as he quickly retreated before Hikari planted a direct hit for saying that. Realistically, she was older but she couldn't tell him that.

Hikari watched Kakashi's retreating back as she said a final good-bye. The only reply she got was his arm lazily waving back, letting her know he heard her. When he was out of sight, she eerily noticed the streets were uncannily empty and that the sun was setting fast.

Softly calling out into the desolate street, her voice carrying through the roads, "I know you're up there, so how was your day?"

Immediately, Daaku emerged from the shadow of the forest. She jumped from the tree and didn't look like she had been chased and fought all day at all.

Daaku usually wore a conformable black t-shirt with gray short pants but, for her espionage, she chose to wear a tank top underneath a large, long-sleeved and slightly thicker jacket. Her feminine hips and chest didn't show since Hikari had helped with wrapping them tightly before leaving to the Academy. It would have been easier to adjust the size or use an illusion, but that would take more effort and more concentration than normal. Daaku's pants were wide as well, to hide her skinny legs with thick large boots.

Now Daaku looked like a casual civilian with a tray of dango in one hand while still munching on one with her other hand. Her expression was a cross between peeved and annoyance when her grand entrance was foiled.

Daaku pointed at her sister with her dango stick that still had a piece on it. "You, my dear sister, ruined my surprise! That scarecrow hasn't even detected me and thought to surprise us. But no, you have to send a message to wait. Eesh, oh well. There's next time " Finished with what she wanted to say, Daaku began munching on her snack as she handed the tray close to Hikari. "Want some?"

Hikari took a stick and said thanks. She studied the snack before taking a bite. "Were these the ones that woman bought?"

"Yep. I thought to try these out, despite that the woman threw these sticks like a pro." Daaku said, swallowing her snack, humming in goodness. "These are awesome."

Hikari nodded her head. Although she was enjoying her snack, she needed to address something that was bothering her.. "Did you borrow these or steal them?"

Daaku knew what she was asking but faked ignorance. "What do you mean?"

Hikari rolled her eyes as she snatched another stick. Why did she have to be difficult? "You know what I mean. If not, you're as blind as a bat."

Giving up her charade, Daaku place her empty stick on top of the Styrofoam tray that held what was left of the snacks. She reached up to her face and took off the accessory. "Let just say I just found these." She twirled it around her fingers a few times. "They won't mind it I borrow them."

Hikari wasn't biting. "Yeah right. Which clan did you 'borrow' these from?"

"Don't worry about it! Those clan members have enough spare glasses."

"Give me that." Hikari said as she jumped up to snatch the glasses. Daaku let her take them since she don't need to anyways.

Hikari examined the glasses in her hand. The frame was black and they were circular in shape. The screws that held the frame was loose and there were light scratches on the eyepiece to indicate the eyewear had been worn a lot. Hikari glared at her sister. "How we're going to return these without them asking questions? You technically stole them in the first place and there will be questions floating around from your trip."

Daaku took another bite of her snack. "Don't care about the rumors that may spread with the events conspiring today, only that it won't connect with our identities."

Hikari frowned when those words came out of her mouth and put the glasses in her bag. She should look at the bright-side anyway. "At least you wore the mask."

Daaku made a disapproving sound, remembering this morning. "I hate that mask. It's too plain and a hassle to cover my hair with."

"You can't use the other mask." Hikari said defensively. "Or there will be panic and a massive manhunt."

Daaku suddenly had mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Daaku..."

"What? I'm not thinking anything that might cause mass chaos for this quiet village." Daaku said, licking her lips at the thought.

There was a short pause before Hikari moved aside until they were at the safe house. She really needed to keep a lease on her sister. "...anyways, apart from leading a wild goose chase, breaking and entering, and theft, did you find any buildings up for sale?"

"Yeah-yeah, don't get your panties is a twist. I found a couple that are located in the center of the village, but not very spacious or isolated as we planned to have. There's one if you have time tomorrow that we can have a look. The price is a bit high, but we'll be generous and give them the full asking price for the place. The old couple wants to sell their shop so they can move to a new house close to their new grandchildren in another country." Daaku pondered a thought for a second. "We could provide an escort for them to seal the deal."

Hikari's smile was radiant. "Aww, my sister is willing to pay for an escort~! How sweet!"

Daaku scoffed. "No I'm not!"

Hikari saw a light blush coming to the other's cheeks and, ignoring the glare being sent her way, said, "Ok! I'll believe you this time, you big teddy bear!"

Taking the now empty tray to a public garbage can, Daaku thought to turn the spot light around and gave her sister a seductive eye-wiggle. "So how was your date with Kakashi?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a date and he's isn't my type. It was like a scouting mission since you were prancing around with pursuers for your head."

"Tomato potato, makes no difference."

"I was paying so it wasn't a real date." Hikari retorted.

"But it _was_ a date." Daaku gleefully smiled.

Hikari blushed slightly in embarrassment for messing up and stuttered, "N-No! Besides, I don't like him!"

Daaku was laughing at her stumble and attempted to calm her chuckles. "Right...I almost forgot. You already have an interest with a certain someone with murderous tendencies."

"Well, at least I'm not like you, who has an interest in a known fugitive." Hikari quipped back coldly. Daaku stopped laughing and the air became eerie around the two sisters as they were enveloped in silence.

 _'You know, we shouldn't be discussing this. We can't do this every time.'_

 _'I know...we both know..but we want it to last...'_

 _'But how_ _long_ _will this one last?'_

 _'That's the million dollar question we've asked many a time...'_

 _'...soooo...no talking about our "interests" till a later time?'_

 _'...yup...'_

Both girls shook their heads at each other as they both adorned looks of worry, which flickered in their eyes.

Releasing the back her hand, Daaku remembered something she supposed to ask. Trying to set aside her doubts and lighten the mood, she asked, "So my prized apprentice, how was the exam?"

Hikari shrugged one shoulder, forcing her own uneasy feeling aside. "Not bad. They might start giving me lessons soon if they are approved by the Hokage and you, since you're my legal guardian."

"Well, not to brag, but I think you will definitely be starting soon." Daaku said with a subtle wink.

"And that does sound like bragging." Hikari disregarded the comment completely with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, I have an unsettling feeling about one of the examiner I had today."

Daaku cocked her head slightly. "Which one?"

"The male. The woman was nice and so was he when they conducted the exam, but he felt off. Many alarms go off and I can't use extraordinary methods to figure out why without changing the future. If I have him later and act differently than before, it'll have a big impact with the future."

Daaku's brain was working the dilemma. "So you don't want to personally know exactly why he alarmed you apart from bad feelings, so interactions will have less attention."

"Yes...no...I don't know..." replied Hikari, scratching the back of her neck. "I know that you will keep an eye on him and find out why he's off."

"Of course I will. It's my job to make sure I'm the only one that makes you nervous."

"Thanks Daaku." Hikari said with sincerity.

"Don't mention it...ever." Daaku tried to sound threatening, but her sister had other plans. Out of nowhere, Hikari gave her a tight hug. Daaku grumbled as the short arms enclosed around her waist.

"So how was the test run?" Hakari asked as she let go. Daaku straightened her shirt from the unnecessary hug before replying, "Well the channel needs to be more flexible with more viable paths. Also, the heartbeat was off when running at higher than minimum speed. Bone structure was fine though, but required it to be lighter if planning in diving off a building. I needed to use extra energy than planned, but at least you had lunch and filled up the gap nicely."

"And paid for a lot of food that was more than planned." Hikari ran her hand through her hair. "Kakashi must be surprised that a girl in my supposed age was eating that much. He thought you were starving me."

"Who? Me?" Daaku mocked as she dramatically pointed at herself. "If I did, who would help picking up your slack of work? Anyways, I'm not planning to do twice the work if you ever think to kick the bucket. Metaphorically or not."

Daaku then yawned and stretched her spine with her arms in the air. A glance at the sky told her that they should leave soon. "So Hikari, since I had a fun day 'prancing around' like you stated before, let's have a race. The loser will owe the winner a favor."

"It can't be anything else?" Hikari mumbled loudly.

"You know favors hold more value with us than normal. Especially when it's between us."

"Yeah, I get it already." Hikari replied. She stretched her legs as well, copying Daaku. "So any last words before we take off?"

"...Oh, yes... Well, when I was around the village and wasn't in costume, I found an interesting man doing some training. We had a small chat, mostly him talking, and for some reason he went and declared me as a...friend? And wanted me to meet his other companions at the bar." Daaku glanced beside her. "Think you can whip up a body or let me control yours for a night?"

Hikari shuffled her feet, debating. "I don't know that it's safe or responsible for you to do this."

"Come on! I'm not that irresponsible!" The evil eye Hikari's sister gave her expressed otherwise. "I-I won't be there just to have a normal social conversation. I need contact with this identity and a layout with anyone I meet. Someone has to check if the staffs are up to date."

Hikari crossed her arms while drumming her fingers against her forearm. After a few moments in thought, she answered reluctantly, "Fine, I guess a night out will be fine." Daaku's eyes sparkled as she leaped into the air joyfully. It wasn't as high as Hikari predicted it'd be and said, "So when's the outing?"

"Hmmm, it will happen soon but we're not sure when. Many of his friend are out on missions." She hoped that the guy remembered the mailing address she gave him.

Hikari let out a breath of relief. "That's fine. Just enough time to take care of some business and a few more test runs before you meet a whole group of professionally trained ninjas."

"Ha! Let's see them try and figure me out." Daaku clapped her hands and rubbed them together evilly. "So are you ready to lose?"

Hikari scoffed. "Wait and see."

"All righty then! Get ready...set..." The last word didn't even leave Daaku's lips when she broke into a sprint and headed for the first, not surprising her sister at all.

Like an owl swooping for her prey, Hikari dove between the tree-line and pulled out a switch. She guessed where her sister would be and flipped one of the switches, releasing a trap she hoped would work in her sister's general direction. She haven't told her about those old things since she doesn't know they're still operational.

Her ear heard swearing in the distance and she smirked when she knew the traps had worked. Since the game had just escalated to a free-for-all, Hikari wondered how her sister would handle the new set-up. Her answer came in the form of a dark aura heading her way. Hikari flashed a lopsided smirk at its direction.

Commencing utter chaos in 3...2...1...BOOM.


End file.
